Mystery of the Ghost Horse
by MustangLover2889
Summary: Addie and her friends spend summer on a dude ranch. Things go wrong when they end up getting stranded in a ghost town rumored to be haunted by a ghost horse, in search of his herd or it is something else? *Longer summary before story*
1. Chapter 1

**Addie and her Friends get the chance to spend thier summer on a dude ranch. They'll learn all the basics about ranching. One day they decide to go on a trailride and explore the area, only to end up getting stranded in the ghost town. The town is rumored to be haunted by a restless stallion that was killed during a war. He's now haunting the lands looking his herd. Addie seems to think that there's more to it, will she be able to uncover the truth behind the ghost horse?**

* * *

**ADDIE's POV**

I was going to spend half my summer on a dude ranch, I was really excited. Geena, Zach and Jake were going to. Which made it even more exciting. I think my parents were glad that I was going to be out of the house for most of the summer. But they still have Ben to deal with. I didn't feel bad for them at all.

"Addie. You have everything you need?" My mom asked.

I nodded, continuing to look out of the car window. We were on our way to the airport where I'll meet up with my friends and then fly to Wyoming. "Yeah." I said.

"Sue, Addie is a responsible young teen. I'm sure she can remember what she needs for this trip." My dad said.

I sighed. "Did you know that there's a ghost town near the ranch that you're staying at? It's said that a ghost horse haunts it." Ben said. I think he was trying to scare me.

"Why would a horse haunt the town?" I asked.

"Because of the way he died." Ben said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Bennie, I don't believe in ghosts." I said.

"How did the horse die?" My dad asked. No surprise that he'd be the one to ask. I think he's secretly interested in anything that's haunted.

"It's said that the horse was killed during a battle between the cowboys and indians. He was no ordinary horse though, probably one of the bravest horses anyone has ever seen. He was also wild. So rumor has it that the horse is roaming the lands looking for his herd." Ben said.

"You so made that up." I said, looking at him. Who would believe that 't be

"I did not!" Ben said.

"Addie! Ben! No arguing in the car." Mom said. I was relieved when I saw that we had arrived at the airport. Dad found a parking spot near the building and we all got out.

"Addie!"

I turned to find Geena running towards me. "Hey Geena. Where's Zach and Jake?" I asked.

"Haven't arrived yet but their suppose to be here soon." She said.

"Awesome." I said, grabbing my bags out of the truck of the car. I knew my parents were going to want to see me off. Since I back till August. "Can you believe that we're spending time on a dude ranch? I can't wait to learn how to ride a horse." I said. I couldn't hide my excitement.

Geena nodded. "I have the perfect outfit. We're going to get dirty aren't we?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said. I started walking towards the airport.

"Hey Geena. Did you know that the ranch is located near a ghost town?" Ben asked. Here we go again.

Geena looked at him. "Yeah Ben, the owner told me. He said it's a rumor that it's haunted by a ghost horse. No one has seen the ghost, so it is indeed a rumor." She said.

"I bet you I would be able to find it." Ben said. I got big eyes. Please tell me he's not coming along.

"Your not coming. Are you? Is he?" I asked, looking at my parents.

My dad smiled a little. "Sorry hun, but we want a quiet summer and Ben keeps talking about the ghost horse. So yeah he's going with you." He said. This cannot be happening.

"Hey Addie." I looked over to the left and saw Jake was walking towards us. He must of been waiting already. I was happy to see him, but my mood wasn't the best considering I just found out the my annoying brother is coming along.

"Hey Jake." I said, setting my suitcase down and hugging my boyfriend.

Geena looked around. "Is Zach here?" She asked.

Jake nodded. "He said that he had to go to the bathroom." He said. I picked up my suitcase and followed my parents into the airport.

"Aww...Just in time. Your plane leaves in twenty minutes." My dad said.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well then we can't wait waste much time." I said, pulling out my ticket. I hoped that the gate would be easy to find, since I usually get lost in airports.

"Might want to keep an eye on Addie. She usually gets lost." Ben said.

I groaned. "Why are you coming a long?" I asked.

"He's coming a long?" Jake asked. I nodded.

"I want to be the first one to see the ghost horse." Ben said. Should have known that was going to be his answer. I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs. I was really looking forward to this vacation, but if I hear another word from Ben's mouth about the ghost horse I'm going to duct tape it shut and then tie his hands behind his back so he can't get the duct tape off. I know that's a little mean.

"Okay well here we are." My mom said. I looked up to find the gate saying 4-6, which was the one we were going through. Hey I'm not exactly sure how airports work.

I walked over to my parents and gave them both hugs. "See you in a couple of months. Love you both." I said.

"Love you too. Becareful." My mom said. I handed the guy my ticket, and then started walking through the gate, well tunnel like thing. I was nervous about flying, but I had my friends and annoying brother. I looked back once and waved to my parents. I was going to miss them.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Just a little nervous. You know." I said.

* * *

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it?  
I thought this was a good idea. But I could be wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADDIE's POV**

We had finally arrived at the dude ranch. I looked around, taking in everything, it was a really nice place. There was a couple horses in the paddocks near the barn, I know some horses roam freely on the lands.

"You must be the vacationers."

I looked to find a slighty older girl leading a tall horse towards us. I nodded, "Yeah. I'm Addie." I said. I shook the other girl's hand.

"I'm Kaela. This here is Tumbleweed." She said, putting the horse's forehead. She had a southern accent.

I looked at my friends. "That's Geena, Zach, Jake and Ben." I said, pointing at each one so Kaela knew who was who.

"You will be staying in cabins one and two. Since this is your first day, your allowed to explore. But tomorrow morning everyone is expected to be up around 5:30 am. Breakfast is at 6, and then you'll be learning how to properly care for the horses. Most of the horses are owned by the owners, but not all of them. Tumbleweed belongs to me. You'll all be assigned to a horse, and that will be the horse you'll ride during your time here. Any questions?" Kaela asked.

This was a lot of information to take in. "So what is the schedule for tomorrow?" Geena asked.

"You'll find that out tomorrow." Kaela said, starting to walk away.

I looked at Ben, and I could tell that he was interested in her. "Don't even think about it." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"To late." Ben said, following Kaela.

I groaned. "Why did he have to come along?" I asked. Jake shrugged and then put an arm around my neck.

"That is one mean looking horse." Geena said. She pointed towards a black horse that seemed to be pacing the fenceline. I thought the horse was pretty.

"That is Mysterious Darkness. He's another one of Kaela's horses. He won't allow anyone near him, expect Kaela." I looked up to find an older guy walking towards us. "I'm Ken Davis, the owner of the ranch. I suppose you've met Kaela already?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah she kind of explained what we'd be doing." Zach said.

"Good. Good. She can be anti-social, but she's really good with the horses. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or Kaela, she's the head ranch hand here." said, walking away.

"Well I guess the only thing we can do today is look around." Geena said. I nodded in agreement. We started walking towards the barn.

"I'm going to find Kaela." Ben said.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure that's a good idea? She's probably busy." I said.

"Yeah." Ben said. He started walking in the direction that we saw Kaela go in. The barn had a couple horses in their stalls, most must be out in the paddocks. I walked up to a pretty bay.

"You guys excited? We're going to learn how ranchers live. This is so cool." I said, rubbing the horses neck.

"Do any of you know how to ride?"

I jumped a little, and turned to find a guy leaning against the barn wall. He looked around Kaela's age, and I have to say from first glance he was hot. I shook my head. "No." I said.

"I rode a pony when I was younger. Does that count?"Geena asked.

The guy laughed. "You'll be riding horses, not ponies. Horses are usually a lot taller then a pony, meaning if you fall off it's going to hurt more. But luckily you'll have Kaela teaching you." he said.

"I'm sorry but what's your name?" I asked. I glanced at Jake and shrugged a little. He never told us his name.

"Ty." He said.

"What do you know about the haunted ghost town?" Zach asked.

"It's a myth. No one can prove that the town is haunted by a horse."

I looked at Ty, only he wasn't the one who spoke. Kaela came walking up and stood next to Ty. "Have you been to the town?" I asked. I wondered where Ben is.

Ty nodded. "Many times. We even camped out there, never once saw the ghost horse. But it's said that the horse only appears when there's a full moon." He said. Keala rolled her eyes.

"Don't go filling their heads with that nonsense." She said.

"Have you seen my brother?" I asked, wanting to change the topic. I was still by the bay horse.

Kaela pointed, "I'm here little sis. Just enjoying the view." Ben said. I rolled my eyes. He can be so annoying sometimes.

"Well we need to get back to work." Kaela said, putting a hand on Ty's arm. I wondered if those two were dating. They do make a cute couple. Ty looked at her and nodded.

"I'm sure that Emily will have supper almost ready. You guys can go check." Ty said, following Kaela.

"Who's Emily?" Zach asked.

"Mrs. Davis." Kaela said, looking over her shoulder.

Geena looked at me. "Okay either those two are dating or their just really close." She said. I nodded in agreement.

"Guys and Girls can be close friends." Jake sad. I smiled. Didn't I know that since Zach is one of my closest friends, though he is dating Geena now.

Ben smirked. "They aren't dating. Are they?" He asked.

"Come on, let's go meet Mrs. Davis." I said, reaching for Jake's hand. I looked at Ben and shook my head. I really couldn't wait till tomorrow now. It was probably going to be hard, but fun at the same time.

* * *

**YAY! Tomorrow Addie and her friends are going to learn how to ride a horse. Wonder how that's going to go.** ***Evil Laugh***


	3. Chapter 3

**ADDIE's POV**

So waking up at 5:30 in the morning is a lot harder when you don't go to bed early. I swear someone knocked on the door maybe three times before Geena finally answered.

"It's 5:45. If you don't get up soon, you'll miss breakfast."

"We'll be up in a bit." Geena said. I'm guessing that was either Zach or Jake. Geena didn't say who it was. "Come on Addie." She said, pulling my blankets off me.

I groaned. "Why so early?" I asked, hiding my face in my pillow.

Geena laughed. "Because we're going to learn how ranchers live, and they are up nice and early. So come on!" She said, shaking me. She seemed a little crabby.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. "Fine. I'm doing this against my will." I said. Geena laughed again.

"This was your idea. Kaela said that we'd be up early." She said, going into the bathroom. I pulled on a clean shirt, some jeans and then my cowboy boots.

"Hey so what do you think of that ghost story? Ty mentioned that the horse only appears when there's a full moon." I said, running a hair brush though my hair. I pulled it back into a ponytail. There was a knock at the door, I walked over and opened it. Kaela was standing in front of me. She looked like she's been up for over an hour.

"You ready?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I nodded. "Geena? Come on!" I said. Geena came walking out of the bathroom dressed similar to Kaela.

"I'm ready." She said, following me out of the cabin. We followed Kaela up to the ranch house, when we walked in it seemed like everyone was already eating.

"Good thing you two arrived when you did. Your friends would have eaten all the food." Mrs. Davis said.

I smiled a little. "Thanks guys." I said, sitting down at the table. I grabbed a plate, put a pancake and a couple strips of bacon on it. I appreantly wasn't as hungry as the guys. Ben had his plate filled with food. I rolled my eyes.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Mr. Davis asked, getting up.

"Well since Ty and I have already taken care of the horses, addie and her friends will muck out a couple stalls and then they'll get to go for their first ride." Kaela said. Ty nodded. I just noticed that they both weren't sitting at the table. So they must of ate already.

"Did they get assighed to any horses yet?" Mrs. Davis asked.

Ty shook his head, "We'll do that after they finish mucking out the stalls." He said.

"We're not really going to muck out stalls are we?" Geena asked, she looked at Mr. Davis.

"Afarid so. We want people to experience what it's like to be a rancher. Mucking out stalls is part of this lifestyle. You'll get to participate in a roundup, we have campouts every other weekend, and once you get a little more experienced on horseback you'll be free to roam the land. But please not that we have cattle, horses and some bison roaming freely." He said. That sounded really exciting. I didn't think mucking out stalls would be that bad. I'm sure their cleaned out like every day.

I was wrong. According to Ty, since the horses don't come in every night the stalls don't get cleaned out everyday. Some horses do come in every night, I recongized the horse called Mysterious Darkness. He's appreantly mean tempered. "Hey what's the story with that horse?" I asked, pushing a wheel barrel back into the barn.

Ty looked at Mysterious. "Kaela rescued him from his former owner, he was abusive towards the horse. Mysterious won't allow anyone near him except for Kaela." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now get back to cleaning out the stall. You're almost finished." He added. I nodded and started putting clean bedding down. Kaela came into the barn leading three horses.

"Want me to get the other two?" Ty asked.

"Sure." Kaela said, tieing the horses up. They were all pretty. One was a dark brown with large spots oval spots on her body. Another one was white with small spots, making it look like a dalmation. The third one was a solid color chestnut. I don't know much about horses, but I'm sure by the time this vacation is done with I'll know a lot. "What do you know about horses?"

I glanced up to find that Kaela asked me a question. "Not much. I mean I read some books about them before I came here, but that's still not enough." I said.

Kaela nodded. "Okay well this Sapphire Sky, She is a Dark Bay Overo Paint. The one that looks like a dalmatian is Diablo, he's a leopard spotted Appaloosa. The last one is Bullet, he is a Sorrel Quarter horse. You'll be assigned to Sapphire." She said. I nodded. Ty came in leading two more horses, both were black but one was spotted like Sapphire.

"That black one a paint too?" I asked.

"That's a beautiful horse." Geena said, she had finished mucking out her stall. I guess I was the last one to finish.

"That is Spotted Diva, and yes she's a paint too. Difference between the two paints, Diva is a tobiano, Sapphire is a Overo. Can you tell me what the difference is?" Kaela asked.

"Tobiano has more color, while overo usually has less color." I said. I read something about that.

"Close enough." Kaela said, then she looked at Ty.

"Okay. Now once you get assigned to a horse, it'll be horse you'll normally ride. No one else will be riding that horse. Addie Sapphire Sky, Geena Spotted Diva, Zach Bullet, Ben Black Lightning and Jake will be riding Diablo. Now Kaela will show you how to groom and saddle a horse using Mysterious, don't stand to close." Ty said.

I watched at Kaela led the tall horse out of his stall, he threw up his head. He really was a nice looking horse. It's sad that he was abused. "Okay first off you start with the curry comb, you'll use it in a circular motion to loosen the dirt, keep away from the horses legs and face with this. Next you'll use something called the dandy brush, it will remove dirt and over material stirred about by the curry comb. After that you'll use something called the body brush it'll remove dust and add a shine to the coat. The body brush is allowed to be used on the face, but there is a smaller verison of it called the face brush. After that is all done, you'll clean out the horse's hooves. In order to do that, just slightly lean on his or her leg, with your hand around the fetlock. They'll instantly pick up their foot, but some don't right away so be patient." Kaela said.

It was hard to look away when Kaela was showing us how to groom and saddle a horse. It was really interesting. I've already learned how to muck out a stall, groom a horse and now I'm learning how to saddle a horse. Mysterious stood still for Kaela the entire time she showed us how to saddle a horse.

"How heavy are the western saddles?" I asked.

"We use trail saddles, they weigh about 20-30 pounds. But their designed for comfort." Ty said.

I smiled a little and looked at Sapphire's back. I hoped that I was going to be able to get the saddle onto her back. "We'll help you out." Kaela said. I nodded. It took us about thirty minutes to have all the horses saddled and ready to go. Since me and my friends are new to all of this, Ty had his horse saddled in no time. I thought Kaela made it look easy.

"Okay when you get on a horse, the term is called mount up. You want to be on the horse's left side, put one hand on the back off the saddle also known as the cantle, and with your other hand grabbed a handful of mane. Do not worry about hurting the horse, they don't have nerves in their manes. Your left foot will be in the stirrup and you push-off with your right foot. Good Jake." Kaela said. Jake was the first one to get on his horse. I was a little jealous. Ty walked around helping us if we needed any help. Kaela sat on Mysterious. I got on sapphire after my third attempt.

"That's hard work." I said, looking at Jake. He just smiled.

"All the horses are neck reined, but almost make sure you tap their sides gently. If you want to go right, tap with your right heel and put a little pleasure with your reins on the left side. You'll do the same when you want to go left," Kaela said, demonstrating with Mysterious.

"Keep your heals down." Ty said, riding his horse over by Mikaela. Mysterious pinned his ears back but didn't do anything. I really couldn't believe that I was on the back of a horse.

* * *

**This is a long chapter...Sorry, I got carried away. haha!  
Kaela is her actual name. I dont spell the name the normal way.  
In the story 'That Girl' Mikaela is from Wisconsin. It's mentioned that Kaela has a slight southern accent, meaning that she's from the south.  
Maybe Kaela is a cousin to Mikaela...haha JK. That'd be confusing**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Ben gently tapped Black Lightning's sides, the gelding picked up his pace moving into a steady trot. "Hey Kaela, where you from?" He asked, rubbing the horse's the neck. Mysterious Darkness threw his head up and down, and kind of pranced beneath his rider.

"Don't get to close. I'm from Texas. I moved to Wyoming when I was fifteen, started working for Mr. Davis at sixteen." She said, keeping Mysterious away from the other horse. The jet black stallion wasn't used to being around other horses. He's only six years old, and has had only two owners. His old owner was abusive towards him, and kept him locked in a small paddock. Over a year ago he was rescued by Kaela.

"So how old are you?" Ben asked.

"Eighteen." Kaela said, asking her horse to move into a steady trot.

"Ben, give it up." Addie said. She was third in line, behind Ben.

"Ben Singer never gives up." He said, looking over his shoulder at his sister. He glanced back just in time to find that Black Lightning had just walked right into Mysterious, the jet black stallion squealed and threw a buck. Ben's horse darted to the left to avoid getting kicked, and Ben went the other way. "Ow." He said.

Kaela jumped off Mysterious and walked over to where Ben sat on the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling on the ground by him.

"Yeah." Ben said, standing up.

"I hope you know what you did wrong." Kaela said, she stood up also and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ben nodded, "Yeah." He said again. He learned to always pay attention to where he's going, even on horseback. Black Lightning was only obeying to what he was telling him to do.

"Good. Now number one rule after falling off a horse. Get right back on." Kaela said. She walked over to her horse and mounted up again. Ben walked over to where Black Lightning was. Ty handed him the reins and smirked. He must be enjoying this. Ben went to mount up again, only to fall on his ass _again. _

"You forgot to put your foot in the stirrup." Ty said. Ben glanced over at Kaela, she rolled her eyes and looked away. Yeah there's a way to impress her. He put his left foot in the stirrup and pulled himself up. He gathered up his reins and nodded. Kaela clicked to Mysterious and he moved into a walk.

"Pretty impressive right? Mysterious is trained to obey clicking noises. Most of the horses here aren't trained that way." Ty said. He rode at the back. Addie was riding behind Kaela now. She seemed really comfortable on the back of Sapphire Sky. She's never once complained. Geena complained once. Zach has complained a numerous times. Jake and Addie are the only two you haven't complained yet.

"That is cool." Ben said. He was the second to last now. Kaela steer Mysterious up a small hill, the horse broke into a slow canter. He threw his head up when she pulled back on the reins.

"Hey Ty. We're going to have to switch places." She said. The black stallion pranced beneath her. He stood still for a couple seconds and then out of the blue reared up really high. When all four of his legs were back on solid ground, he darted to the left. Something seemed to be freaking him out. But yet the other horses were calm.

"Okay." Ty said. He asked his horse to move into a canter, he moved to the front of the line while Kaela rode Mysterious to the back. He still seemed to be a tad bit uneasy.

"What was that about?" Zach asked.

Kaela shook her head. "He always gets uneasy whenever we're near the abandoned town." She said.

"We're near the ghost town?" Ben asked.

"Yep." Ty said, his horse headed down the hill. There stood the town. Ben got an eerie vibe from it, it just seemed like a place that many spirits would hate. His attention to the town didn't last long because something else grabbed his attention. And that was Mysterious. The stallion shook his head, and darted to the left, missing Black Lightning by a couple feet. He cantered down the small hill and then reared up.

"Easy Boy." Kaela said, rubbing his neck. She was shaking her head. Clearly confused by her horse's behavior.

Ty rode over towards her. "Keep following the trail." He told Addie. Mysterious ears were perked forward and he stood like a statue. Kaela looked at Ty and shrugged.

"I bet he's acting that way because he's sensing some kind of spirit." Ben said.

"If that was so, all the horses would be acting that way." Jake said. Ben nodded. He had to agree, Jake had a point.

Addie knew that she should keep going, Ty and Kaela will catch up to them. But she was curious, so she ended up whoaing Sapphire. "Why'd you stop?" Geena asked. Turns out that Kaela finally got her back back under control, because she cantered up to the group, followed by Ty.

"What's going on?" She asked, heading for the front. Mysterious threw his head up and pranced beneath his owner as if nothing was ever wrong.

"Hey Kaela, what breed of horse is Mysterious?" She asked. She couldn't help but notice that he moved more elegant then the other horses.

"Spanish Mustang." Kaela said, as they reentered the woods.

"I've heard about Spanish Mustangs. Their beautiful horses." Geena said. She still thought that Mysterious seemed mean, but had to admit that he is a beautiful horse. Kaela rode Mysterious through a small creek. Since Ben was second to last, he glanced back at the town. It still gave off an eerie vibe, he'd hate to find out what it's like at night.

"Keeping moving. And be careful Lightning likes..." Ty said, but he was a little to late. Black Lightning saw the creek, and he leaped across it. Ben was almost thrown off the horse again.

Ben glared at Ty. "Warning next time." He said. Addie looked over shoulder at her brother and chuckled. Ty just shrugged. He did try to warn him.

"Ben just enjoy the rest of the ride." Geena said.

"Keep following the path, it'll led you back to the ranch. Me and Ty need to go check something out. When you get back, unsaddle the horses and brushed them again. If you need help, I'm sure Ken will be around." Kaela said. She turned Mysterious around, and cantered back the way we just came from. Ty followed her. Ben asked Black Lightning to move into a trot, and he caught up to his sister.

"How'd you enjoying the ride?" He asked, glancing at his sister.

Addie glanced at him. "You do realize that with a guy like Ty around, you'll never stand a chance with Kaela." She said, enjoying the question.

Ben rolled his eyes. "I do too. How would it make Jake feel knowing that your crushing on Ty?" He asked.

"I am not." Addie said.

"Hey, Ty is pretty hot. If I was working here and single, I think I'd be interested in dating him." Geena said. Zach made a coughing noise. "I said _if_." She said, looking at him.

Ben rolled his eyes. "I don't think those two are dating." He said.

"How do you know? They could act differently when their not working." Addie said. She saw the ranch up ahead. It was a sight that she'd never get used to. Well eventually she would, but it was just a lovely sight.

"You know I think Mysterious Darkness suits Kaela's horse. He is a mystery." Ben said.

Addie rolled her eyes. "I doubt that's why Kaela named him Mysterious Darkness." She said, rubbing Sapphire's neck. She dismounted and then led the mare into the barn. She wondered what Ty and Kaela had to go check on, probably some ranch business.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Addie walked into the ranch horse behind Jake, she was actually the last one to enter the house. Well so she thought, Ty and Kaela weren't in yet. She wondered if they even got back from whatever they had to do. "Kaela and Ty haven't stopped in, have they?" She asked.

"No. They will sooner or later. I know Ken had asked them to check the fencing that separates our land from our neighbors." Mrs. Davis said.

"Hey what can you tell us about the ghost town?" Zach asked. Everyone looked at him. "What? I'm curious." He said, taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"We rode right past the town, you barely said anything." Addie said.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean I wasn't curious about it." He said.

Mr. Davis sat down at the table. "You rode past the ghost town? Kaela was riding Mysterious?"

Addie nodded. "He started freaking out. He was the only one that did." She said.

"Why is that?" Geena asked, looking at Mr. Davis. She figured if anyone would have an answer it would be him, since he grew up around horses, and knows a lot about them. Though she could have asked Kaela or Ty also.

"Well as you probably heard the town is rumored to be haunted by a wild stallion. Along time ago, some cowboys captured a wild stallion, he was rumored to be a true black horse, and very brave. To the indians this stallion was sacred, they believed that he belonged free. So the cowboys capturing the stallion caused a war. The stallion had broken through the fence, and ended up getting caught in the crossfire." Mr. Davis said.

"So he was killed?" Geena asked.

"Sadly yeah. No horse would be able to survive that. The war started because the cowboys wouldn't let the stallion free." Mrs. Davis said.

"So why would Mysterious act up?" Ben asked. Addie looked at him, he had to be loving this.

"That is a mystery. It could have been that he sensed the spirit. It could also be that he is the last true descent of the stallion. We're not sure, but if I had known any better I'd say Mysterious is the stallion that used to run on these lands." Mr. Davis said, getting up.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Addie saw that Ty and Kaela have finally joined them. Ty was the one who asked the question.

Mr. Davis smiled. "I do." He said, walking into the kitchen.

"What happen to you?" Addie asked Kaela. She just noticed that Kaela looked like she was kind of wet, and had a large cut on her left arm.

Mrs. Davis glanced at Addie and then looked at Kaela. "Are you okay Kaela?" She asked, walking over to the slender girl.

Kaela smiled. "I'm fine. Mysterious spooked when he was about to cross the creek. He ended up tripping on a rock or something that was on the creek bed, he lost his balance and fell in the water. I hit my arm on a sharp rock. Glad Ty managed to catch Mysterious before he took off, my horse would have come back riderless." She said, looking at Ty.

"It looked a lot worse than what the outcome was. Mysterious walked away without a scratch, Kaela just has a large cut on her arm and ended up getting wet." Ty said. Kaela slapped him on the arm.

Ty smiled. "I'll go get the first aid kit." He said, walking out of the dining room.

"Good idea." Kaela said, smiling. Addie couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on between those two. Ben would be devesated of if there was, because then it meant that he wouldn't have a chance. Though she doesn't see Kaela giving Ben much a chance anyways. He fell off Black Lightning twice during the trail ride. Okay second time he just forgot to put his foot in the stirrup, and ended up falling.

"Hey Mr. Davis?" Geena asked.

"Call me Ken." Mr. Davis said.

"Okay. I just noticed that Ty kind of looks like you. Is he your son?" Geena asked.

Ken scoffed. "No, Ty is my nephew. His parents were killed during a hit and run about five years ago. We took Ty in." He said, cleaning off the table since everyone was pretty much done eating. Well except for Ty and Kaela.

Ty came walking back into the dining room with the first aid kit. "Your not going to hit me when it starts stinging are you?" He asked, looking at Kaela. She just gave him a _'get real' _look.

"So Kaela you going to partipcate in the barrel racing competition this year? You and Tumbleweed were really good last year though you placed second below Ty." Mrs. Davis said.

Kaela laughed. "He got lucky! I'm thinking about it, Might use Mysterious this time." She said.

"Barrel Racing?" Addie and Geena asked at the same time.

"I'll show you tomorrow." Kaela said, she made a face.

Ty laughed. "At least she didn't hit me." He said.

Addie shook her head. "Well we're going to head to bed. Geena and I went to bed a little late last night, and we had a hard time waking up this morning." She said.

"Okay. Good Nig...Ow Ty! That hurt." Kaela said, glaring at him.

"Night." Ty said. He was doing his best to keep a straight face. Addie stood up, followed by Geena. Guess the guys were also planning on going to bed since they got up also.

* * *

**ADDIE's POV**

"What do you guys think of the story? Does it seem true?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. I felt an arm go around my neck and looked up to find Jake walking next to me.

"It could be." He said.

"I think it is, and I also think that Mysterious is linked to that stallion. I don't know how, but I just feel it." I said.

"Addie, just because your getting a gut feeling about Kaela's horse doesn't mean that it's actually true." Zach said. I rolled my eyes and tried hard not to glare at him.

"I'm siding with Addie this time." Ben said.

I smiled. "There's a first. Oh when are you finally going to leave Kaela a lone? I saw the way you perked up when she entered the dining room." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That'll be under never." Ben said, walking into the cabin that the guys were assigned.

I looked at Jake. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I walked into the cabin I shared with Geena. I was going to be sore tomorrow.

* * *

***I've had similar experiences to what Kaela had when her horse Mysterious took a wipe out in the water. I've never had that happen to me, but I've had horses wipe out with me on them, most the of time they walked away without a scratch, wish I could say the same about me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**ADDIE's POV**

I had woken up a little earlier then expected, I actually wanted to find Kaela and ask her what she all knows about her horse Mysterious. I crawled out of bed and got dressed. I looked at the time, it said 5:15 am. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the cabin. Should be glad that Geena is a heavy sleeper. I walked towards the barn, and saw that the lights were on.

"Your up a little early, aren't you?"

I jumped a little and looked over to find Ty leading a buckskin out of the barn. "Where's Kaela?" I asked. Ty pointed towards the feed room. I walked into the barn, just as Kaela was coming out of the feed room.

She glanced at me. "Next to see your up earlier then what you were yesterday." She said, walking over towards a stall.

"I need to ask you something about Mysterious." I said, crossing my arms over my shoulder. Kaela let herself into the stall, she looked at me and frowned a little.

"Okay." She said.

"What do you all know about him?" I asked.

"Honestly not much. Mysterious used to be wild until he got rounded up with some other horses. He was sold at an auction not far from here. I don't know how his old owner treated him when he first bought him, I just know that when I rescued Mysterious he wasn't in the best condition. He's not a bad horse, just has some major trust issues. I know Ken believes that Mysterious is somehow linked to the stallion that everyone is curious about. But like I said, it's all a rumor. No one knows for sure if the town is really haunted. I could get papers on Mysterious but that would take a couple weeks, but whenever I do that. I'll let you take a look at them." Kaela said. I nodded. I honestly didn't know that she could talk that much.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't get to caught up in it. I'd guess that Mysterious is just a descent from the stallion. After all that stallion ran on these very lands many years ago." Kaela said. Now I was even more interested in this ghost horse.

"Was he ever named?" I asked.

Kaela sighed. "Not that I know of. I know Ty likes to call him ghost. I'm sure if you check the library and stuff, you'll get more information. The have a lot of stuff on history." She said, leading a dark bay out of the stall.

"So what is planned for today anyways?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Kaela shrugged. "You'll have to ask Ken. Ty and I are going to an auction today, hoping to get a couple more horses." She said. Guess I was a little disappointed, I was hoping that she going to say another trail ride.

"Okay." I said, walking out of the barn. "Hey where would the library be?" I asked, turning towards Kaela again.

She smiled. "Was wondering when you were going to ask. You know I'm sure if you ask Ken nicely he'll take you there. It's an easy ride by horseback." She said, putting the dark bay in a paddock.

"Kaela. You might want to come, something isn't right with Mysterious."

I looked over to find Ty coming out of the barn, Kaela glanced at me. "Can you let Ken know?" She asked, walking no more like jogging back into the barn. I was curious as to want was wrong with Kaela's horse, but she had ask me to let Ken know. So I walked towards the ranch house.

Everyone was in the house, well expect for Ty and Kaela, but I know why. "Morning." I said, walking into the dining room.

"Hey Addie. Thought you might of over spelt again." Ken said. I looked at Geena who was eating a susage, she just shrugged.

"I've been up for almost an hour. Umm..Something's wrong with Mysterious. That's why Ty and Kaela aren't here yet." I said, sitting down by the table.

Ken got up and walked into the mud room. "Do you know how bad?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I didn't see what all happened. Ty told Kaela that something was wrong with Mysterious and she asked me to tell you." I said. I really hoped that something wasn't severly wrong with Mysterious. "It doesn't make sense he seemed fine when I went to go talk to Kaela this morning." I said.

"It might be colic." Mrs. Davis said.

"Colic?" Ben asked. He talked with his mouth full, so it was kind of muffled. I looked at him, a little grossed.

"When a horse colics it'd be like an upset stomach to a person. If colic isn't caught in time, it can actually twist the intestines, leaving you with only choice left. After all colic is the number one horse killer." Ken said.

"Whenever I have a upset stomach, I puke and then I feel better. So why doesn't the horse you just puke?" Zach asked.

"What's the one choice?" Ben asked. I looked at him, curious as to how he didn't catch what Ken just said about colic being the number one horse killer.

"Horses can't puke and that one choice Ben is to have the horse put down. They do have surgery options, but it's expensive. No one wants thier horse suffering, does it make it easy no. Ken said, putting on his boots. Before anyone else could ask him a question, he was out the door.

"Is Mysterious going to be okay?" I asked, looking at Mrs. Davis.

She didn't answer right away. "I think he will be. Those three won't be givng up on Mysterious very easily. After you finish eating, you can go out there and check to see how their doing." She said. I nodded. I hoped that Mysterious was going to be okay. But I was still determined to find out more about the ghost horse. "Hey do you know if the library will have any books about the ghost town?" I asked.

"Yeah. They have a load of books that either mention or are about the town." Mrs. Davis said.

That was what I was hoping to hear. "Do you think I can go to the library today?" I asked.

"I have to run into town anyways, so yeah it won't be a problem." She said. Maybe I'll be able to find out more on the ghost town. Why no one lives there anymore and the most important being about the ghost horse.

* * *

**This isn't my best chapter, but the more exciting stuff is yet to come. **


	7. Chapter 7

ADDIE's POV

I was walking out towards the barn, when I saw Kaela coming out of the barn and she was leading Mysterious. He pranced besides her, like he always did. He looked healthy.

"Hey." Kaela said, she let Mysterious into the stallion paddock.

"So what was wrong with him?" I asked, walking over to the paddock. I leaned against the fence and watched as Mysterious took off and threw a buck. He really was a beautiful horse.

Kaela closed the gait and locked it. "Colic." She said, walking back towards the barn.

"Hey you think that my friends can go on a short ride?" I asked.

Kaela crossed her arms over her chest. "You'd have to ask Ken. But I'd say yeah, as long as you stay close to the ranch and don't fall off." She said,

I nodded. "Of course." I said. I actually wanted to get another look at the ghost town before I head to the library.

"Ask Ken. I won't get the horses until you do." She said. I nodded. I knew she wasn't going to be here today, so it was Ken's decision. I found him walking towards the ranch house, and I started jogging.

"Hey Ken." I said.

"Hey Addie. What's going on? Seem to be in a hurry." He said.

"Kaela said that we need your permission to go on a trail ride since she won't be here, either will Ty." I said, remembering that Kaela said Ty was going to be gone too.

"As long as your careful, your allowed to ride whenever." Ken said.

"Okay. Thanks." I said, walking towards the barn. I saw Ty hitching the truck up to a gooseneck horse trailer. "Hey where's Kaela?" I asked him.

Ty looked up. "Check the office." He said.

"No need to." I turned around to find Kaela leading sapphire Sky, Black Lightning and Spotted Diva. Diablo and Bullet were already brought in.

I smiled. "So you knew that he'd say yes." I asked.

Kaela nodded. "Yeah, but stick to the trails that are close to the house. If you get lost, don't worry the horses will find their way back." She said, tieing up the three horses. "Ken and Julie will be home all day, so don't be afarid to ask them for help." She said.

"Ready to go?" Ty asked, leaning against the hood of a huge GMC sierra.

Kaela nodded. "Have fun Addie. We'll be back sometime tonight." She said, walking towards the truck and got in. Ty waved and then got in on the driver's side. They then left.

"So I guess we got permission to go to the ghost town?"

I jumped and spun around. My brother was standing in front of me. "I forgot to mention that tid bit." I said, walking over to Sapphire.

"Addie, you said it yourself that you wanted to see this town up close." Ben said, walking over towards me.

He was right. "We'll get in trouble if Kaela or Ken find out." I said.

"Don't be a scardy cat. We're going to the town." Ben said, saddling up Black Lightning.

Geena, Jake and Zach showed up a couple minutes later and started saddling up their assigned horses. "So where are we going?" Geena asked, rubbing Diva's neck.

"To check out the ghost town." Ben said, he was the first one to mount up and he got it on the first try. "See I'm learning." He said.

I rolled my eyes and mounted up on Sapphire. I didn't feel right about. "You even remember how to get there?" I asked, tapping Sapphire's sides. I think it's about a thirty minute ride to the town.

"Why not use the same way as yesterday?" Zach asked.

Ben shrugged and nodded, it was clear that he's going to lead. I couldn't help but glance at Kaela's stallion. He was pacing back and fourth along the fence line. I doubted it was because he was feeling left out.

"Hey does Kaela or Ty know where we're riding?" Geena asked.

I shook my head. "No. Ben wouldn't tell them. I just asked if we could go riding today." I said, Sapphire moved into an easy trot.

"Don't you think it would have been smart to tell them? What is something happens?" Jake asked.

Couldn't argue with that. "This is Ben's idea. So if something happens, well just blame him." I said. I was going to look over my shoulder, but then I remembered what happen with Ben when he did.

"Think the horses know the way to the ghost town?" Ben asked me. I just shrugged. I doubted it, since it doesn't seem like the Daviss and Kaela go to the town very often, infact Kaela had advised not to get to envolved in the mystery. She basically stated that it was a rumor. But Ty had mentioned that they have visited the town.

"Hey when's the next full moon?" I asked.

"Tonight why?" Zach asked.

"Because Ty had said that the ghost horse appears only on nights when it's a full moon. Which could be why Mysterious was acting up yesterday. Kaela herself said that he might be somehow linked to the stallion, but through bloodlines. She's not sure. So what is Mysterious was the only one to sense him?" I asked. I didn't think it made much sense, in my mind it did.

"Maybe we should camp out." Ben said.

"No." Me, Geena and Zach said at the same time.

"This is a bad idea." Geena said.

Ben looked over his shoulder and glared at Geena, proving that he hasn't learned his lesson from yesterday. "It's the daytime." He said.

"Ben pay attention to where your going." I said.

"Fine. Hey the town is right over that hill right?" He asked, steering Black Lightning towards a small hill. I rolled my eyes and followed. Hope we don't get sent home early because of this stupid stunt. I would have felt a little safer if Kaela or Ty were with us. "Haha! There it is." He said. We heard a loud bang, next thing i know both Sapphire and Lightning spooked. Sapphire took off down the hill, she turned extremely sharp. I fell off, and hit the ground hard. I sat up, and saw that Ben had also fallen off.

"Hey you two okay?" Jake asked, jumping off Diablo.

I nodded. "I think so." I said, trying to stand, but I felt instant pain in my right ankle. "Aww..Stracth that, I think I sprained my ankle." I said, sitting back down.

"Ben thinks he broke his arm." Zach said, walking over by me.

"Umm..guys, it might be smart to hold onto the horses. Sapphire and Lightning have already tooken off." I said. Just then we heard another loud bang. Diablo reared up and took off, followed by the other two. "Great. Now how are we going to get back?" I asked.

Geena looked at the town. "We can wait there until Ken comes to find us." She said.

"I knew this was a bad idea." I said, standing up. Jake came over by me, putting a hand on my back. I wrapped an arm around his neck, and used him for support.

"I didn't expect the horses to spook. Aren't they suppose to be like super safe horses?" Ben asked.

"No horse is super safe. Their unpredicated by nature." Geena said. The town was probably about half a mile away, maybe more. I hoped that Ken will notice the horses soon.

"Wait why don't we just walk back?" Zach asked.

Geena looked at him. "It's like five, six miles. Addie can't hop the whole time. It's easier this way, let's just hope that help comes before it gets dark." She said. I couldn't agree more.


	8. Chapter 8

ADDIE's POV

The town was creepy looking, it certianly gave some kind of eerie vibe. I felt like I was being watched. "Happy Ben? your wishes are coming true, we are stuck in this town until someone comes to find us.'" I said. Jake had ended up carrying me bridal style, seriously trying to hop on one foot for a mile is actually hard work. I was off when I thought the town was half a mile away.

"This place is so cool. It just gives off an eerie vibe, it has to be haunted." Ben said.

I rolled my eyes, and sat down on the porch of what used to be the sheriff's office, the sign was faded. "I don't really care, when I wanted to check this place out I was hoping that we'd still have the horses. Who knows when Ken will actually notice the horses. What time is it anyways?" I asked, pulling out my cell phone. It was dead.

Jake sat down next to me, "It's about noon." He said.

"I say we have a look around. I'm sure Ken will find us in an hour or so." Ben said.

Geena looked at him. "We need to find something to use for your arm." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Umm...You guys look around, I don't think I'll be able to do much." I said. I really wanted to explore the town. My eyes fell on an old looking corral. "Hey check that out." I said, standing up. I wondered if that was the corral that held the wild stallion. It looks like some of the boards were broken. I started hoping over towards the fence, though Geena ended up helping me.

"You don't think?" Ben asked, walking over to the corral also.

"That this is the corral that held the wild stallion?" I asked. The top board of the corral was broken, so maybe the stallion tried to jump out of the corral but ended up hitting the top board.

Ben looked at and then nodded. "Yeah." He said.

"We're going to have to find clues or something. I think the most helpful would be diaries from way back then, but Ben I think Geena should take care of your arm. It's probably going to be hours before Ken comes to find us." I said.

"Fine." Ben said, allowing Geena to drag him away. The town had a hospital, which was amazing.

"So where do we start?" Zach asked me.

I looked around. "The school house might be a good place to start." I said.

"Okay. I'll go look. If I come out running and screaming you know why." Zach said, walking towards the school house.

I looked at Jake. "I think the sheriff's office might be another good place to start." I said. Jake nodded and then surprised me when he picked me up into his arms. I smiled at him. "You don't really have to carry me."

Jake shrugged. "I want to." He said. He started walking towards the sheriff building.

"Hey Addie. I found something that might help." Geena said, jogging over towards us. Jake put me down as Geena handed me a diary of some sort. It was old, I flipped through it. "Read the last entry."

"_Today we're going to war with the indians all because of the black stallion. I have to admit, he is one handsome horse. Solid black with a star/stripe that looks like a lightning bolt. The indians say that he belongs in the wild, and that we had no right to capture him. But he was taking horses and making them part of his herd. I had begged papa to just listen to them and let the horse go. The indians call him Black Fire. He's got a fighting spirit. I got to see him up close, he looks like he's been pacing ever since my dad and a couple of his friends have helped capture the him. I think sooner or later he's going to attempt to jump the fence." _I looked up at Geena.

"Keep reading." She said.

_"I'm writing again since this morning. The war had started, and not soon after Black Fire had jumped the fence, crashing through the top board. He was startled by the guns getting shot off, and ended up running right into the middle of the war. He didn't make it, the indians are very upset. But their blaming us for the death of black fire. We weren't the only ones who were shotting. Black fire was hit by a couple of arrows, but I believe it's the bullets that killed him. No one knows what to do with the body of the stallion. I think we're going to bury him. You know it's sad knowing that a horse that beautiful was killed today, I don't think anyone wanted that" _I looked at Jake and then looked at Geena, this was shocking. We just learned how Black Fire was actually killed. I wondered if he was actually buried. It never said.

"Who does he sound like? Solid black horse with a star/strip that looks like a lightning bolt." Geena asked.

I was confused at first but then it hit me, "Mysterious Darkness." I said.

Geena nodded. "Could it be possible that he'd the reincarnation of Black Fire?" She asked.

I shook my head. "His spirit shouldn't be wandering the lands if he was a Mysterious." I said, handing Geena the diary. I wondered if it could be possible though. "If we're not found by tonight, we'll find out if Black Fire really does show up." I added.

Geena nodded. "You know how Kaela said she believes that Mysterious is somehow linked to Black Fire. What if she's right. I mean how often does a horse look almost identical?" She asked.

"I don't know but I know that's possible." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah twins. Hey where's Ben?" Jake asked. I honestly didn't know, I looked at Geena.

"He's looking around the town, trying to find more diaries. Where's Zach?" She asked

I smiled. "He's checking out the library." I said.

"We were about to go check out the sheriff's building." Jake added. I nodded.

"Shouldn't this be enough? I mean we know what happen to Black Fire, but it doesn't say anything about him haunting the town." Geena said.

I shook my head. "There has to be more then one spirit haunting this town, it gives off an eerie vibe. We don't even know if Black Fire is the horse haunting the town, people just assumed because of what happen to him." I said. I felt like something was missing, and I couldn't shake the feeling. I also had a feeling that we were going to be stuck in this town over night. Kaela said that she won't be back till later today, and I think Ken might have left leaving Mr. Davis and she doesn't seem like one to ride horses.

"What you thinking?" Jake asked, putting an arm around my neck.

I sighed and looked at him. "I don't think we're going to be found today." I said. I was getting hungry and there's nothing here to eat.

"Well Jake, Zach or me could actually run back to the ranch." Geena said.

I shook my head. "And if you get lost? Geena you have to remember that ranches have like 500 acres, maybe more." I said, that's why I haven't suggested someone trying to find the way back to the ranch. Everyone should understand that if your lost or well in this case stranded, you should stay together so that way when the rescue does come, it's easier for them to find you.

* * *

**Yay! Now it's getting more exciting.  
Next chapter will kind of jump back and forth between Addie and Kaela**


	9. Chapter 9

ADDIE's POV

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting in front of the school house. Zach didn't find anything in there that would help us figure some more stuff out, The only diary that we found was the diary of the girl. Her last entry was on the day of the war, shortly after the stallion was killed.

"It's almost six." Jake said.

"Do any of you get any service?" I asked. I forgot to charge my phone last night, so it was died.

Jake shook his head. "I don't think we're going to get cell phone service out here." He said. I sighed and nodded, I kept hoping that Kaela and Ty will appear any second and get us out of here. It wasn't going to start getting dark for a couple hours.

"What are we going to do?" Zach asked. He was laying on the ground, holding his stomach, clearly he was hungry.

Geena looked around. "I think I have some stuff in my backpack." She said, reaching into her backpack. Zach sat up as Geena pullled out a powerbars, some water and a bag of candy.

"You are a lifesaver." I said, looking at Geena.

"More like Mrs. Davis, she had insisted on me taking some food a long, since I told her that I didn't know when we'd be back." She said, smiling.

Ben was flipping through the diary. I had scanned it early, she seemed to have an entry everyday and usually talked about what she all did from helping her mother, to helping around town. She also had a couple entrys about Black Fire, one was about the first time she ever saw him in the wild and the last being before he was killed, which was the sad part.

* * *

KAELA's POV

"I cannot believe you went off on that guy." I said, smiling.

Ty looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Well you looked like you were in need of help." He said.

I was about to say something back when I saw moment near the barn. "Is that Sapphire?" I asked. It was hard to tell, but it looked a lot like Sapphire and she looked fully saddled.

"I see all five horses." Ty said. I nodded and tried hard not to get annoyed but something in my gullt was telling me that something was right. I may have just met Addie, but she seems to be responible.

"Go get Ken. I'll get the horses unloaded and then get those five unsaddled and taken care of." I said, climbing out of the truck. Ty nodded and walked towards that ranch house. I quickly got the three new horses off the horse trailer and into the barn. I led Sapphire into the barn and unsaddled her. "If only you could talk girl, I'd know what happen." I said, rubbing her forehead.

"You just got one horse unsaddled?" Ty asked. He came walking into the barn leading Lightning, followed by Ken leading Diva.

"I can't unsaddle five horses in record time." I said, leading Sapphire into her stall. I walked over towards Diablo and unsaddled him next. "Ken did they ever come back?" I asked, leading Diablo into his stall.

"I wasn't here all day but according to Julie they never came back." Ken said. All five horses were unsaddled. I pulled out my cell phone and tried calling Addie's number, but it wasnt straight to answer machine.

"I'm going to start searching for them. I'm going to search the west side first." I said, leading Mysterious out of his stall. He took a few feet and then reared up, which was normal he doesn't like being stuck in a stall.

* * *

ADDIE's POV

I rested my head on Jake's right shoulder, trying hard not to fall asleep. "Anyone know what side of the ranch the town is on?" I asked, yawning.

"I think it's southeast." Geena said. Just then we heard a loud bang like a gun going on.

I sat up and got huge eyes. "What was that?" I asked. It had to be around 7 now, maybe a little later. It was starting to get dark. "You know if Kaela and them aren't out looking for us, they most likely won't at all. The only way to get here is by horseback and riding horses at night is dangerous." I said.

"Doesn't mean they aren't going to try Addie." Jake said.

I looked at Jake. "I want to get out of here now! This place is really starting to creep me..." Another bang went off. I was starting to wonder if someone was out there shooting at animals or if this town is haunted by more than one spirit. I heard a horse neigh in the back ground.

"Did you guys here that?" Ben asked, looking around. I nodded.

"Probably wild horses." Zach said. Kaela has told me that a herd of wild horses do run on the Davis's land. She had also said that Black Fire ran used to be the stallion of this territory, way back in the day. I wasn't sure if wild horses have territories, I was just guessing.

"Or it could be Black Fire." Ben said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ben please don't. This town gives off an eerie vibe during the daytime, I'd hate to see what it's like at night. But your going to get your wish, and maybe be the first person ever to see Black Fire as a spirit. That's if it's Black Fire." I said.

Ben looked at me and then nodded. "Okay." He said, sitting down next to me. I know he had to be in more pain then me, since he might have broken his arm when he fell off Black Lightning. I was really hoping that help would come tonight but I don't see that happening. It was starting to get darker out, we'd might have to wait until tomorrow morning.

* * *

KAELA's POV

I cantered Mysterious up a small hill and saw the ranch up ahead. I looked at Ty. "We can't do much more tonight, it's to dark for us to see." I said, rubbing Mysterious neck. He threw up his head, and pranced for a little bit. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

Ty reached over and squeezed my hand. "We'll take the truck and continue looking for them. But that's not going to help much, since there's barely any place big enough for the truck." He asked. I nodded and saw Ken coming out of the ranch house. I clicked to Mysterious and cantered him over towards him.

"Find anything?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet. We weren't out for very long, since it got dark." I said, jumping off my stallion.

"Well we won't give up on them. Keep looking, use the truck as much as you can tonight. Tomorrow we'll head out at dawn and continue the search." Ken said. He walked towards the barn. "You know what use the ATVs. Their smaller then the truck and you'll be able to cover more distance." He said, pointing to where three ATVs sat.

I looked at Ty and nodded. "Better then the truck and has a slight more advantage then the horse. No offence big boy." I said, leading Mysterious into the barn. It didn't take me long to unsaddle Mysterious, I led him into his stall and stood near him just petting his face and neck. "You'll help us tomorrow won't you? You remember these lands." I said, looking into his eye. Mysterious threw his head up, as if saying yes. I smiled and let myself out of his stall.

"Ready?" Ty asked.

I nodded and climbed onto one of the ATV's. I started it and then drove down the driveway, before turning sharply onto a trail that would hopefully give us some kind of hint. I slowed the ATV and looked at Ty. "What about the Ghost town?" I asked.

"They wouldn't be that crazy to go there. That place is nothing but creepy." He said.

I nodded. "But we'll check just in case." I said, starting to drive away.

* * *

**Duh duh duh...Think Kaela and Ty will be able to find them in time or is something else bond to go wrong.  
Psst...I'm going with option two *evil laughs***


	10. Chapter 10

ADDIE's POV

"Addie...Addie." I felt someone shaking me, I opened my eyes and looked at Geena. "You fell asleep." She said, sitting down next to me. I saw that the moon was high in the sky now.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning. I saw that Zach and Ben had also fallen asleep. "Why didn't you wake those two up?" I asked.

Jake looked at his cell phone. "It's almost ten thirty. Those two both are heavy sleepers. I don't think anything could wake them." He said, putting an arm around my neck. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We heard something." Geena said. Just then I heard something that sounded like a horse neighing.

I looked at Geena. "You don't think that's Black Fire do you?" I asked. Geena shook her head, and Jake just shrugged. I looked in the area where the noise came from. I swore I something move.

"Addie, it could just be a horse or something like that." She said.

I stood up to get a better view. "It's a horse alright." I said, as a black horse moved towards the town. I couldn't tell if it was Black Fire himself or just a wild horse since Kaela said that there are wild horses that roam free on theses lands. I pointed and then looked at Jake and Geena, to let them know what I was looking at.

"That's a horse." Geena said. I nodded. The horse moved at a slow pace at first, as it got closer to the town I could see a white head marking that looked a lot like what was descibed in the diary.

I looked at Geena, and whispered, "That's Black Fire, unless Mysterious got out of his stall which is highly unlikely." I said. Geena was about to say something but the ghost horse reared up and neighed, he then charged towards us. I honestly don't know what would happen, but I didn't really want to stick around and find out. "BEN! ZACH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I really hoped that it would work.

Ben woke up first, but he looked startled for a few seconds. "What?" He asked, slightly annoyed. I just pointed at the horse, which had slammed on the breaks when I screamed. Ben sat up and stared at the black ghost. Honestly now that the horse was closer, he looked a lot more dangerous but beautiful at the same time. "That's Black Fire right?" Ben asked, quietly.

"We're guessing so." Geena said. I was waiting for the horse to strike or something, but instead he just stood watching us. "He looks so much like Mysterious." She said. I nodded in a agreement. He stood only a little more then a hundred feet away. Ben had somehow managed to wake Zach up, and they joined us on the porch. Black Fire reared up high, pawing at the air and then took off like lightning, he was gone in a couple seconds. Never once made a sound.

"I think he's going to be back." I said, sitting down on the porch. That was my first real ghost experience. "Hey do you think maybe there's something keeping Black Fire here? Why would he be a restless spirit for all these years?" I asked. I was beginning to wonder if what really happen to Black Fire was all a lie.

* * *

KAELA's POV

Ty got his ATV stuck in the creek, so I had to pull that atv out and to make matters worse I sprained my ankle from taking a wrong step. I was beginning to think that we won't be able to find Addie and her friends tonight. "Maybe we should just call it a night." I said, I hated myself for saying those words.

"You sure? I'm sure nothing else will go wrong." Ty said.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Want to bet?" I asked, rubbing my ankle. I looked away for a few seconds and then looked back at Ty. "I'm really worried about them, but we're not doing ourselves since we're both tired." I said. I wondered if I'd even be able to get any sleep tonight.

Ty nodded. "Fine. We'll start looking for them again first thing in the morning." He said, helping me help since I was sitting on the ground near one of the atvs.

"I feel bad. I hope that their okay." I said.

Ty looked at me and nodded. "Well it's a warm night, so they won't have to worry about getting cold. Though it looks like it might rain." He said. I looked up at the sky and saw that clouds were coming in, so he was probably right. Now I'm really hating myself for saying that we should call it a night. I started the ATV and followed Ty back to the ranch.

The lights were still on in the house, meaning that Ken and Julie was still awake. Ty parked the ATV close to the house, and I did the same. I glanced up when Ken came out of the house. "Find anything?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. We had to call it quits for the night." I said, yawning.

Ken nodded. "Of course, can't have you looking for them when your tired. We'll look for them tomorrow, probably have better luck since it'll be light out." He said. I nodded and climbed off the ATV, well with Ty's help of course. I could put a little weight on my ankle but not much. We entered the house, and I sat down on the couch. "So tomorrow morning we'll look for them again. Any idea on where they might be?" Ken said.

"Kaela's think they might have gone to the ghost town." Ty said.

Ken raised his eyebrows. "What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Think about it, what have they all been interested in since they came here. The ghost horse. He's rumored to haunt the ghost town." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"True. But what were hoping to find there?" Ken asked.

I looked up at him. "The Truth." I said.

"Kaela everyone's heard the story. The stallion was killed during the war between the cowboys and indians." Ty said.

"That's what everyone believes, but I really doubt that's what happened to the stallion." I said. I don't believe in ghosts, but I also don't believe that the stallion was killed during the war. Something else had to happen to him.

* * *

_**Sorry I took a few days to update, but I got writer's block for both stories I'm currently working on. I know this is one of my best chapters, but it took me a couple days to come up with it.  
So there might be more mytery that is surrending the ghost horse, Black Fire. Both Addie and Kaela believe that anyways**_


	11. Chapter 11

**ADDIE's POV**

I really wished that I could find out what really happen to the stallion, the jornal entry could have been what her father told her to write or someone else wrote that entry to hide the truth.

"Addie, look at this. I think there's a couple pages missing from the journal." Geena said, she was using the light from her cell phone to see. I limped over by her and sat down. "See." She said. I looked a little closer and saw that she was right, someone had torn out a couple pages.

"Someone was trying to hide the truth as to what really happened." I said, looking at Geena and then Ben. I looked up just as a flash of lightning, followed by a loud boom of thunder, "We might have to go into one of the abondanded buildings to get out of the rain." I said. The moon was still out, but the clouds were starting to close in on it.

"Yeah." Geena agreed. We all flinched when we heard a horse neigh. Was Black Fire coming back? I listened, wait we wouldn't hear anything if he is coming back, he didn't make a found when he galloped away. I looked around and it seemed to be only a few seconds later the ghost was back, he reared up high and trotted a little distance, then looked back.

"I think we're suppose to follow him.' Ben said.

I got huge eyes. "Are you crazy? This horse tried to charge us when he first showed up." I said.

Ben looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Maybe he's trying to show us where he was killed." He said. I never thought of that, maybe that's why he was a restless spirit because no one knows that truth.

I stood up and sighed. "Okay." I said, Jake helped me get off the porch. I hoped that the walk wasn't going to be a long one. The ghost started moving again when he saw that we were following. This is by far the most bizarre thing I have ever done, Black Fire stopped about fifty feet away from the corral, he reared up high and then took off again. "Yeah, some mystery. That was where he was kept until he busted out." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"I don't get it." Ben said.

I looked up at the sky, the clouds were getting closer. I was sure it was going to start raining in about thirty minutes. "Let's get into the school-house, maybe we can find something that Zach missed." I said. I doubted that since it was dark out. The moon was really our only source of light, but not anymore.

Ben nodded. "Good idea." He said.

I was about to follow the others to the school-house, but something caught my eyes. It was kind of sticking out of the ground, "Hey what's that?" I asked, getting Ben's attention. Geena was the one who went to investigate what I was pointing at.

Geena moved the dirt around, and then looked at me. She looked a little scared. "It's a bone." She said. I'm sure she couldn't tell if it was a bone from a person or a horse or a different animal. We're no scientists. I wished that Keala or Ty were here, I'm pretty sure they might have known. "It could be from a cow or maybe a horse." She said.

I looked at Ben, I could tell that he was thinking the same thing I was. There's a lot more to the mystery than anyone could probably know. "We need to search for more clues." He said, as if he was reading my mind.

"Umm..No, what we need to do is worry about making it through the night. This place gives me the creeps." Zach said.

Geena rolled her eyes. "How are we going to find more clues? I'm pretty sure the missing pages in the journal entry are long gone, there's no way we can figure out what really happen to the stallion. For all we know Black Fire could have been shot when he was still in the corral. Maybe it was done on purpose to start the war. If Black Fire was scared to the indians, killing off the pride of the land would upset them. Black Fire clearly was the pride of this land many years ago." She said. She had a point.

"That's why we try to find more clues, because what you just said could have actually happened. There's not proof though." I said. I wanted so badly to figure out what truly happen to the stallion, I hoped that it wasn't worse then what everyone believes. But if Geena's theory is correct, that would mean that someone was out to get revenge on the indians. Why else would he kill the pride of the land?

Zach started walking over towards the school-house. "Your all crazy." He said. He was about halfway to the school-house when Black Fire reappeared and reared up high in front of Zach. I looked at Ben and Geena, wondering why the ghost had stopped Zach from getting any closer to the school. Almost everytime the stallion made an appearance it was near the school house. He has wandered the town, but would eventually disappear and then reappear near the school, just like before.

"I think I might understand." I said, walking towards the ghost. He threw his head up and took a couple steps back. I think he was asking for help, no one knows the truth about his death.

"Understand what?" Jake asked.

I kept my eyes on the stallion. "Black Fire, everytime he has appeared it's been around the school-house. I think Geena's theory about what happen might be correct, but I think the stallion's body might have been dragged behind the school house." I said. Black Fire looked like he could have been Mysterious's twin. They looked so much a like.

"That doesn't make any sense, Addie." Zach said.

"Does it ever? Why does everyone assume the story that is told surronding the stallion is true? Hmm?" I asked. Black Fire had stopped moving, and just stared at me. "If only you could show us the truth to what happen." I said. I didn't know how I was going to figure out the truth if there is no clues to what really happen. I was determined to figure this out, at least until the rescue comes.

"Addie, we should really consider seeking shelter." Jake said.

Black Fire trotted towards the sheriff's building and then disappeared. "Guess we're going to have to stay in that building instead." I said, limping towards the sheriff's building.

"Must be nice to be a ghost, come and go as you please." Zach said, he was the only one who was really complaining about being stuck in the ghost town. I know that he was pretty scare when Black Fire appeared in front of him and reared up. "The horse isn't helping, you that right?" He said.

Geena looked at him. "I wouldn't be so sure. We've found several clues tonight, and most of them are due to Black Fire." She said. I just nodded in agreement. Black Fire has been a major help tonight. To bad it's said that he only appears when there's a full moon out, I didn't know if he was going to re-appear after the moon gets covered, well the moon is covered by the clouds now. Black Fire disappeared, so I think we're on our own now.


	12. Chapter 12

**KAELA's POV**

I must have gotten only a couple of hours of sleep, since I was up at 5:30 in the morning. I was ready to start looking for Addie and her friends again. I'm sure it couldn't have been easy for them, being outside all night. I walked downstairs and found that Ty was pulling on a raincoat. "Morning." I said, walking over by him.

"Hey. Don't tell me you want to get started already." He said, looking at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. I think he knew the answer to that already. "Nevermind, I'd take that as a yes." He said, smiling.

"Is ken up?" I asked.

"Yeah he's taking care of the horses for us. He said that he'll use the truck, since you seem to think that Addie and her friends are probably near the abandoned town, he's going to have to use the long way." He said.

I nodded and grabbed my raincoat. "Okay, well then lets not waste anymore time." I said. I pulled on my boots and walked out of the house. No breakfast for us this morning. It was only drizzling out, which was bad, but we still had to be careful once we're riding horses. I wasn't going to risk getting myself or Mysterious injured when it's wet out.

I jogged to the barn and saw that Ken had the horses saddled and ready to go. "Hey, you managed to get Mysterious saddled." I said, walking over to the tall stallion.

"Wasn't easy. I may have bribed him." Ken said. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Mysterious was a tricky horse, he had a huge trust issue with just about everyone expect me, I led the stallion out of the barn and mounted up, Mysterious instantly perked up, prancing beneath me. Wet or dry I really don't think he cares. I looked over to find Ty mounting up onto his horse Midknight. "You two be careful especially around the creek. We got a lot of rain so far." Ken said.

I nodded. "We'll be careful." I said, clicking to Mysterious, he moved into an easy walk. Ty followed.

**ADDIE's POV**

I looked around the sheriff's building. I was trying to find a hint. "Is it still raining out?" I asked, looking at Ben. He's been watching for Black Fire, but the ghost hasn't made another appearance since it started raining. I highly doubted that he'd make an appearance during the day time. But guess Ben wasn't giving up hope.

"Yeah it's still raining." He responded, walking away from the window. I don't know how he managed to see anything through the aged window, it was really dusty.

"What time is it?" Zach asked, he was sitting at the sheriff's desk. I'm surprised the chair didn't give in to his weight.

"Little after five thirty. Why?" Geena asked.

I sighed, and continued to look around. "Kaela and Ty will probably start looking for us again. But it might take some time since it's wet out." I said. I got down on my hands and knees, feeling for a trapped door or something.

"You think their coming by horseback?" Zach asked.

Geena looked at him. "How else are they suppose to get here? I'm sure there might be a road that leads to this town, but it probably takes a longer route." She said.

I was barely paying attention, because I felt something under my left hand. It felt like a handle. "Hey! Geena your cell phone." I said, grabbing hold of the handle and pulling up. It didn't open right away, since it was rusty. I tugged a little harder, and then it gave way.

"Maybe you should stop snooping. I'm sure Ty and Kaela will be here soon." Zach said.

Ben laughed. "We're not snooping, we're looking for clues. There's a difference." He said. Zach was the only one who didn't want to see what was in the secret volt. I wanted to see if there is anything about the stallion, I wanted to know the truth. I didn't believe the story about Black Fire getting killed during the war. A horse has a natural instinct to flee away from danger, why would Black Fire run through the middle of a battle field. That doesn't make any sense.

Zach sighed. "Whatever." He said. I pulled out a journal, or something like that. I skimmed it, hoping for some kind of clue.

"Hey guys, I think I found something." I said, skimming one of the last entrys. "Listen to this; _The black Stallion had somehow managed to escape from the corral, by jumping the fence. It looks like he smashed through the top board. Father Mel claimed that the black stallion belonged to the devil, though he is seen as the pride of the land by the indians. The stallion escaped, but only to end up getting shot by father mel himself. He had that the horse was going to keep bringing us hell." _I said. I honestly didn't know if I could finish reading the entry.

Geena took it from me. "_Why Father Mel shot the stallion is truly a mystery, he just kept saying that he was the devil's horse because of how black he was. But because of what Father Mel did, we're heading to war with the indians. They aren't happy to learn that 'Black Fire' to dead. I've seen him in the wild, he was doing his job which is protect his herd. He belonged in the wild. Black Fire's body was dragged behind the school house, I don't know if their going to bury him or not. I have a feeling that I won't be around to find out, I think I won't make it through this war." _She said, looking up at me. Ben took the journal from her and started skimming.

"There you go, you have your answer. Black Fire was shot because someone thought that he was the devil's horse." Zach said. I glared at him.

"I don't think he was ever buried." Ben said.

**KAELA's POV**

I trotted Mysterious towards the creek, and eased him up. The water was deeper then last time, and the last time we crossed this part of the creek Mysterious ended up falling in the water after spooking over something. "Easy Boy." I said, leaning back in the saddle as Mysterious walked down the small hill, his hindquarters ended up sliding beneath him. I was relieved when he regained his balance as he walked through the creek. I rubbed his neck, it was soaked from the rain.

"Is he okay?" Ty asked. I heard a splash meaning Midknight tried to jump the creek, but ended up making it only halfway.

I looked over my shoulder. "Yeah he's fine." I said. Mysterious trotted onto the bank, and I immediately whoaed him. The abandoned town stood over a mile away now.

"You okay?" Ty asked, riding up next to me.

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, clicking to Mysterious. The stallion moved into an easy trot, and then a canter. He threw up his head, wanting to go faster but I kept his reins tight. I didn't want him getting injured, I wasn't sure if Mysterious was going to get close enough to the town. I just hoped that he would.

I slowed Mysterious as we got closer to the town, and looked around I saw no sign of Addie or her friends. "Mikaela are you sure their here? My uncle has like seven hundred acres of land, they could be anywhere." Ty said.

I looked at him. "I'm sure their here. Addie!" I said. Mysterious threw his head up and darted to the left when we heard some noise. Seconds later Addie and her friends came running out of a building that used to be the sheriff's office.

"Oh thank god." Addie said, I could tell that she was limping. Ty jumped off Midknight, but I was trying to get a Mysterious under control.

"What happen?" Ty asked, he held onto Midknight's reins.

"Umm...Ben wanted to get a closer look at the town. We had choosen to come the way you showed us, well Saphire and Black Lightning both spooked. I came off and sprained my ankle. Ben fell off and might have broken his arm. Jake, Zach and Geena forgot to hang on to the horses they were riding so when we heard another noise, the rest took off." Addie said.

I jumped off Mysterious. "That's how you ended up in the town?" I asked. Addie just nodded.

"Uncle Ken is on his way, he's driving the truck." Ty said. I nodded and glanced around the town uneasily. Addie limped over by me and handed me some kind of diary. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"I think this tells the truth to what happen to Black Fire." She said.

"Black Fire?" I asked.

Geena looked at me. "Black Fire is the name of the stallion that haunts this town, and we think we might know why. We saw him last night, before the rain hit." She said.

I was interested. "So why do you think he's haunting the town?" I asked, putting the journal in my saddlebag. I handed Addie a couple of energy bars, since they probably haven't ate for a few hours now.

"We'll tell you once we get back to the ranch house." She said. I spotted Ken's truck coming from the other end of the forest. I pointed to let Addie and her friends know that he was coming.

I swung back onto Mysterious, only to have the stallion instantly start acting up. "We'll met you back at the ranch." I said, turning Mysterious around and waiting for Ty to get back on midknight. Mysterious was acting like something was severly spooking him, he was uneasy. I looked at Ty. "Come on, before Mysterious becomes more uneasy." I said, clicking to the stallion. His behavior around this town baffles me almost everytime.


	13. Chapter 13

**ADDIE's POV**

I saw really glad to be back at the ranch house, I saw that we had arrived back just as Kaela and Ty were coming out of the barn, they probaly got back fifteen minutes before we did. Ken was going to take Ben to the hospital so that he could get his arm looked at. "Hey!" I said, limping over towards Kaela and Ty.

"Don't you think that you should be heading towards the ranch house. Julie is making a huge meal for you and your friends." Kaela said, running a hand through her wet hair.

"Figured that I'd see how your doing first. Mysterious looked really spooked when he was in the ghost town." I said.

Kaela smiled a little. "Well he was find once we got further away from it. I understand why he acts so jumpy whenever he's near the town." She said, glancing at Ty.

"Kaela there's something you should know. When we were stranded in the town, and Black Fire made his apperance he looked exactly like Mysterious. Same head marking, same jet black coat. I think Mysterious is slightly taller, but it was hard to tell." I said.

"They look exactly alike?" She asked. I only nodded.

Ty looked at Kaela. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said, running a hand through her hair. She was probably thinking that it was a lot to take in, and I didn't blame her for thinking that.

"It's a lot to take in." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

Kaela nodded. "Yeah it is. I'll have to look into more, but I'm pretty sure Mysterious is just has Black fire in his bloodlines. I'll know for sure in a couple days. In the meantime, you guys go get some rest. I'm sure you barely spelt last night." She said.

I nodded. "Hey don't you think you two should be getting some sleep too?" I asked.

Ty smirked a little. "Addie, we're used to getting a few hours of sleep." He said, glancing at Kaela. She just nodded in agreement. I did not know that, wondered if it was all part of working on a ranch.

"Okay. Well guess I'll see you after I wake up." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"See you later." Kaela said, heading back into the barn. Ty followed her shortly after.

"I think they may know more then their actually letting on." Geena said, walking up next to me. I yawned and gave her a weird look. "What it's just a vibe that I'm picking up. I'm not saying their bad people, I just think they know more about the ghost town." She said.

"How so?" I asked.

Geena rolled her eyes. "Think about it, Kaela doesn't seem to be interested in why Mysterious looks exactly like Black Fire." She said. I thought about what Kaela had said five minutes ago, I think she was starting to become interested.

"I think she is interested. She was talking about looking more into the history of Black Fire." I said.

"Okay." Geena said, walking over towards Zach.

I sighed and looked at Jake. "What do you think?" I asked.

"I think my bed is currently calling my name." He said. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Go on then. I think I'm going to take a nap too, my head is pounding." I said, rubbing my temples. I heard that it helps numb the headache or whatever.

"Come on." Jake said, putting an arm around my neck as we walked towards the cabins. I noticed that Geena and Zach were walking over to the small pond. I hope they weren't planning on going swimming. Ken had said that the pond has leaches in it.

"Okay well I'll see you in a few hours. Hopefully." I said, walking into my cabin while Jake walked over towards his. We both barely got any sleep last night. Geena, Zach and Ben probably got about an hour or more. I just couldn't sleep knowing that we were spending the night in a ghost town, that just had a ghost horse appear.

"Yep. See ya in a few." Jake said, entering his cabin. I smiled and shook my head before entering mine. I hoped that Geena and Zach were having fun, whatever they were talking about.

**GEENA's POV**

"So you think that everyone here knows more then their letting on? Why would they keep it a secret?" Zach asked, laying back on the grass. He wanted to go swimming, until I reminded him that Ken said that there's leaches in there. That got him to change his mind pretty fast.

"Kind of." I said. I was thinking about what Addie told me about how Kaela is starting to show interest in Black Fire. I know she wasn't before, in fact she told us to stay away from the town.

"Why? I mean if they knew more then they would be acting a little nervous whenever the town is mentioned. None of them have acted like that. I think they don't know anymore then what we do." Zach said. Great he was basically picking Addie's side. Not that I would mention it to him or Addie for that matter.

"Yeah but they could be hiding what they know." I said, looking down at Zach. I was sitting on the grass next to where Zach was laying.

"Unlikely. I get your point though. It would seem like they'd know more then their letting on, but you have to remember that the ranch isn't family owned. They bought it like fifteen years ago. So they probably don't know as much as the local people, which is my best guess to finding answers around here." He said.

I had totally forgotten that the ranch isn't family owned, so that means it hasn't been in the davis family for generations. "I guess your right there." I said.

"Guess? You know that I right." Zach said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and layed down on the grass. I loved watching the clouds, it is really relaxing. I think that it can be so relaxing that you just end up falling asleep.

* * *

_**Okay it's been awhile since I updated this story. So it may not be my best chapter, but at least I got something. **_


	14. Chapter 14

ADDIE's POV

I really couldn't sleep, my mind kept going over what happened in the past twenty-four hours. I really wanted to look more into the mystery. Is the ranch somehow linked to the stallion? Does Ken know more than he is letting on. I don't think that Ty and Kaela know any more than we do, but I could be wrong.

I wondered if Geena was even in the cabin, I know that she wanted to talk to Zach alone but I figured that she'd be back once she's tired enough. I got up and walked out of the cabin to find that it was already starting to get dark. "Geena?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I saw that the barn lights were on, meaning that either Kaela or Ty or even Ken himself were doing chores.

"Addie?"

I smiled. I'd know that voice anywhere. "Hey Jake." I said.

"Figured that you'd still be sleeping. Ken came by about an hour ago to let us know that supper was going to be a little late. I was looking for Zach." Jake said, walking onto the porch.

"Maybe their by the pond? Is Ben up?" I asked.

Jake nodded. "He's most likely bothering Kaela. You'd think that he'd get the hint since she blew him off I don't know how many times." He said, smiling.

"When did he get back? When did Ken get back?" I asked. I must of spelt a lot longer then I was planning too.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up about an hour ago, Ken must have gotten back a few minutes before that. Ben hasn't been to bed yet, I'm guessing he went straight to the barn or to the house. One of those two." He said, putting an arm around my neck as we walked towards the pond. I wouldn't be surprised if Geena and Zach fell asleep.

"Geena?" I asked, noticing my best friend curled up next to Zach. I wonder if they both fell asleep when the sun was still up. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was almost nine.

Geena jumped a little. "Oh Hey." She said, looking up at Jake and I.

"Well good evening sleeping beauty." Jake said, smirking. I rolled my eyes,

"What are you two doing here?" Geena asked, sitting up. She tapped Zach on his shoulder, and he groaned a little and then rolled over. "Zach!"

"What?" He asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm pretty sure supper is ready. Ken's been back for over an hour, he told Jake that supper was gonna be a little later then usual. That's why we came to find you." I said.

KAELA's POV

"Ben, don't you think you should make some use of yourself?" I asked, leading Mysterious into his stall. The black stallion was a little restless, at least since this morning.

Ben smirked. "Uhh..I don't know, you tell me." He said.

I rolled my eyes and stroked Mysterious's neck. "Easy boy." I said, wondering why he's been a bit uneasy. I think it has something to do with the ghost town.

"Kaela. Supper's ready." Ty said, walking into the barn. He glanced at Ben. "Shouldn't you be in the house?"

It was easy to tell that they don't like each other. "I was just getting to that, just wanted to say hi to Kaela since I barely seen her all day." Ben said, running a hand through his hair. I closed the stall door and walked past the two guys. I actually wanted to talk to Addie some more about what she found out when they were stranded in the ghost town.

"Alright well...Food's ready." Ty said, following me. I'm pretty sure Ben was the last one to leave the barn. It wasn't a long walk from the barn to the ranch house, so I didn't bother hurrying. "Something on your mind?"

I glanced over my shoulder. "Something is always on my mind." I said, smiling at Ty.

"Like what?" Ben asked.

I sighed. "Nosey much?" I asked, looking at him. I didn't realize that he was walking next to me. I usually prefer to keep my thoughts to myself, but ever since I started working at the ranch, I've been more open.

NO ONE's POV

Addie walked into the house, followed by her friends. "Ben here yet?" She asked, walking into the dining room. Julie was setting the table and shook her head.

"He went straight to be barn, since the lights were on. I know Kaela was probably finishing up." Ken said, walking into the dining room.

Addie rolled her eyes. "He will never give up. You know I'm waiting for the day when he messes up in front of her again, like he did the second day we were here. He fell off Black Lightning." She said, sitting down at the table. She glanced up just as Kaela, Ty and Ben walked into the dining room. "Hey Ben. How's the arm?"

"Broken." Ty said.

Kaela looked at him. "You won't be able to ride again until your arm is healed." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on, I've seen people ride with broken arms." Ben said.

Ty frowned a little. "Most of them are experienced riders. Your nowhere close to being called an expert. Just a beginner." He said, Kaela slapped him on the arm.

Ken smiled a little. "Don't mind my nephew, he saids whatever is on his mind." He said, sitting down at the table. Kaela looked at Ty and smiled, then sat down at the table.

"Sure team up against me...again." Ty said, sitting down next to Kaela.

Addie smiled. "From the way it sounds, they team up against you a lot." She said.

Julie nodded. "Oh yeah." She said.

Kaela seemed to be lost in thought for a few minutes. "I think I want to find out more about Mysterious's background. He's been a tad bit restless ever since this morning. I think it may have something to do with the town." She said.

Ken slightly nodded. "Or it could be that he's restless because he's a stallion." He said.

"Kaela I can help you find out more. But I think it might require going back to the ghost town." Addie said, looking at Kaela.

Ty looked at her and then looked at Kaela. "You can't be serious. Kaela, I think my uncle is right Mysterious might be restless because he's a stallion. He's still young." He said.

"Maybe. I still want to find out more about him though. I never really cared about his background until now. I was always curious, but now I really am. I think Mysterious might be somehow linked to black fire or whatever his name is." Kaela said, glancing at Ty.

Ken thought about it. "Okay. I gotta agree, I am curious also." He said. Guess Kaela wasn't the only one who was curious about her horse's history.

* * *

_**Sry I haven't updated in the longest time, I've had a few problems with my laptop. Took forever to get it repaired, but I'm glad to finally have my laptop back.  
I hope to be able to update more often. Just thought I'd let ya'll know that I haven't given up on this story yet :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

KAELA's POV

The next day I led Mysterious out into his paddock. The stallion seemed pretty calm compared to last night. "Soo...when are you going to start researching?"

I looked over my shoulder and was surprised to find Ben walking up. I shouldn't say that I was that surprised, somehow he always finds me. "Whenever Addie wakes up. It's still pretty early in the morning, I'm surprised that your up." I said, leaning on the fence. Mysterious stood like a statue, staring in the direction of the woods and then leaped high, throwing up his heels. The stallion galloped around the paddock, looking proud. I smiled, thinking back to the days when Mysterious used to do this on regular basis.

"He seems to be more...calmer." Ben said.

I nodded. "He seems to be more himself. Maybe Ken was right, maybe he was restless last night because he is a stallion. All horses are unpredictable, but stallions can be worse." I said.

"I don't think so. I'm guessing he was acting pretty normal yesterday morning before you rode into the town." Ben said, leaning on the fence watching Mysterious. The stallion was trotting along the fence with his tail held high. He had such beautiful movements, I could probably watch him all day. I was gonna give him the day off.

I ran a hand through my hair, and glanced over my shoulder. "Uhh...Yeah. Hey I gotta get back to work, so I'll see you around. Remember no riding until your arm is fully healed." I said, walking towards the barn.

"Breakfast is ready."

I looked up at Ty and smiled a little. "Already?" I asked. Not that I was complaining, but I wasn't expecting breakfast to be ready at 6:30 in the morning. "Is everyone up already?" I asked.

Ty nodded. "Yeah." He said, looking out towards the stallion paddock. "How's he doing?"

I didn't need to ask who he was asking about. "Seems pretty normal today. If I end up going to the ghost town, I won't be riding him. I think he deserves the day off." I said, glancing towards the paddock. I glanced at Ty and then started walking towards the house.

"Who would you ride?" He asked.

"I'm thinking Fandango." I said. Ty smirked. I bought Fandango when I first started working for Ken, the silver-gray gelding was a huge pain. He always wanted to do the opposite of what I was asking, but he's gotten better. A lot better.

"Good thing he actually obeys now, I know that your were on the verge of selling him." Ty said, putting an arm around my neck. I smiled, and then removed him arm.

"I don't think so." I said, walking ahead.

ADDIE's POV

I sat down next to Jake at the table. "I know I ask this a lot but where's my brother." I asked. I glanced at Jake and he just shook his head.

"He's here."

I looked up just as Geena sat down, she pointed towards the dining room entry where Ben was walking in. "Where were you?" I asked.

"With Kaela." Ben said, sitting down.

"Doing what?" Zach asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Talking. We were mostly talking about Mysterious. He seems to be himself today. That horse has some beautiful movements to him, I never noticed that before." He said.

Ken nodded. "Yeah. He does." He said, grabbing a slice of bacon.

"Uncle Ken did you eat all the bacon?"

"Are you calling me a pig?"

Ty grabbed a piece of bacon off his plate. "No. I'm saying you're a bacon hogger." He said, causing everyone to laugh. I have to say that look on Ken's face was priceless.

"Soo that's where Ty gets it from."

Kaela has finally arrived. I starting to think that it's easy to tell when she makes her appearance or whatever. She has a snarky comment towards Ty, almost every time. She really loves giving him a hard time.

Ty looked at her. "Very funny." He said, smiling a little.

I scratched my head. "Okay, I need to ask. Is this a normal morning for you all? I mean, joking with each other?" I asked.

Ken nodded. "Yeah. Thought this is how normal families react." He said.

"We're normal?"

Kaela started laughing, and slapped Ty in the arm. He was the one who asked the question after. "You should be asking yourself that question. I'm not part of this family." She said, sitting down next to Ken.

"Yes you are." Julie said.

Kaela smiled. "Hey so Addie, you up for going to the abandoned town?" She asked, taking some sausage off a plate.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm always up for stuff like that, are you really that interested in the history of the ghost stallion now?" I asked, finishing off my food. Ty and Kaela were late for breakfast, so almost everyone was finished.

"Yep." She said.

"So after breakfast you two will go to the abandoned town. Hey Ben said that Mysterious seems to be himself again. Maybe he was just feeling rebellious yesterday." Ken said. I glanced at Kaela, she just shrugged. I'm pretty sure that she didn't agree with her horse rebelling. I was actually looking forward to returning to the town. This time there will be an experience rider that knows what to do. No offense to my friends, but they clearly didn't know what to do.

* * *

_**So chapter is a little short. I think next chapter i'll have something exciting happen. **_


	16. Chapter 16

ADDIE's POV

Kaela cantered Fandango through a creek, he actually tried to jump it but ended up landing in the water. I kept Sapphire Sky at a trot as she approached through the creek, I was positive that if I would have done what Kaela did, I most likely would have fallen off. They were the only two riding. Jake, Geena and Zach all opted out of visiting the abandoned town again.

"Okay back there?" Kaela asked, whoaing Fandango. The gelding reared a little and shook his head, he was having a blast.

"Yeah." I said, asking Sapphire to move into a canter. She had a very smooth gait, Fandango reared up and leaped forward. He surged a head, guess he isn't much of a follower.

"We're almost there. I want to take a different route. If that's okay?" Kaela said, pulling back on the reins. Fandango looked like he was playing around, He shook his head, reared and would buck every once in a while. "Sorry, he hasn't been out on the trails for a few months now." She said, rubbing his neck.

I smiled. "It's entertaining. I've never seen a horse act so joyful." I said.

Kaela laughed. "No kidding." She said, turning him towards a small hill. The gelding broke it a canter as he went up the hill. The trail was kind of hidden, so I don't know how Kaela even found it, but then again she knows the land way better than I do. I followed on Sapphire, the mare broke into a trot. At the top of the hill I noticed that town.

"Oh wow." I said. The scenery was amazing. It was flat for a few miles, and very open. I noticed that the town sat right in the middle of the open area.

Kaela nodded. "Ty showed me this way about a year ago. I think it's amazing. This area is the only flat and open spot throughout the entire forest. Which is saying a lot since the ranch is surrounded by the forest." She said, clicking her tongue. Fandango moved into a walk, moving into a trot as he went down the hill. Sapphire, not liking that she was being left behind, moved into a canter. I was afraid that I'd fall off, so I held on to the saddle horn. Kaela looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. I think she found this amusing. "Hey, let go of the saddle horn. You'll find out that your legs will keep you in place." She said, riding Fandango next to Sapphire.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

Kaela shook her head. "No, give it a try." She said, gently pressing the right rein on Fandango's neck. He moved to the right, away from Sapphire. I think that's called neck reining, I believe that's what Kaela called it. I let go of the saddle horn, and followed Kaela. Sapphire moved into a canter, wanting to catch up to Fandango. "There you go."

I smiled. "Getting better?" I asked.

Kaela nodded and made a slight frown. "Yeah, better then the last time I saw you ride." She said, rubbing Fandango's neck.

I looked ahead and saw that the abandoned town was a lot closer. "It doesn't look so bad in the daytime." I said, shivering a little. I remember everything that happened just 48 hours ago.

Kaela glanced at me. "You sure you want to do this?" She asked, whoaing Fandango.

I nodded. "I'm not afraid. I don't like how we got stranded in the town. Ben and I both fell off our horses, the others forgot to hang onto their horses. That won't happen with you, will it?" I asked. Well this time no one was injured, so we'd be able to walk back.

"No. So where did you find the girl's diary." She said, jumping off Fandango and led him towards the town. It was weird seeing Kaela ride a different horse, I've seen her ride Mysterious a lot and have gotten used to her riding him only.

I looked around. "Sheriff's building. I think. Ben probably took the journal to figure out more, but I'm sure we'd find other clues." I said, tying Sapphire up to a hitching post. Kaela had brought halters, so that the horses weren't tied by the reins. She said that a horse can do some serious damage if one of them were to spook, and they were tied up by the reins.

Kaela started walking towards the round pen. "A round pen?" She asked, noticing the cracked boards.

"Yeah. That's where the stallion was kept for a little while. He apparently tried to jump, but ended up breaking the top board." I said, standing next to her.

Kaela crouched near the ground and felt the area with her hands. "I don't know if this town is actually abandoned. There's been some activity here recently. A bunch of horses ran through here, some are deeper then others. Meaning they were either heavier horses or they were being ridden." She said, standing up.

"Wait what does that mean?"

"It means that someone might be smuggling horses, and I have a feeling that if we were to find the mustang herd it'd be smaller." Kaela said, running a hand through her hair. I was speechless. I wasn't expecting anything like this when I decided to spend my summer here, I thought that we'd go on a couple cattle drives. Nothing like this.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

Kaela shook her head. "We try to find the herd. Guess trying to find out more about this town is gonna have to wait." She said, walking back towards Fandango. I followed her, and quickly removed Sapphire's halter. I mounted up and followed Kaela, who already had Fandango trotting away.

"Uhh..Don't you think that maybe we should go get Ty or someone with more experience." I said.

Kaela was about to respond but then something, or I should say someone caught her attention. "Hey!" She said, clicking to Fandango. The silver-gray gelding didn't need much encouraging, he took off like a rocket. I held Sapphire back, I was no where ready to ride at that pace.

KAELA's POV

I asked Fandango to move in to a faster pace, he was already galloping pretty fast but I knew that he could go faster. I could see that the other horse was a dappled gray, and the rider was wearing solid black. "Hey! Stop!" I said, as fandango closed in. The gelding leaped over a huge fallen log. The other rider forced him to run into the creek.

I kept Fandango in the creek, noticing that there was an opening coming up, I could try and cut the other horse off. Fandango leaped through the water, like as if it was an everyday activty, he didn't show any sign of slowing down. I'm pretty sure he had an idea of what was going on, he's a very smart horse. Fandango leaped onto the shore and moved onto the trail, galloping right next to the other horse. "You're on private property, so stop." I said, leaning down to grabbed hold of the horses reins.

The other rider pulled back on the reins, causing the dappled gray to slam on the breaks. He then turned the horse sharply onto a trail. I pulled back on Fandango's reins, and let out a frustrated sigh. "Easy boy." I said. I turned him around and looked at the trail that the other horse and rider disappeared on to. That was not there before. "Let's go find Addie, and then we'll head home." I said, stroking Fandango's neck. He was drenched in sweat from the hard ride. I have never fully pushed him until now, I knew he was a fast horse. Just didn't know how fast.

"Kaela!"

I looked up the trail and spotted Addie. "Hey." I said, asking Fandango to trot. He still had energy to spare.

"Did you find out who the mystery rider was?" Addie asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. Turned off before I could get a hold of the other horse's reins. Fandango wouldn't have been able to stop in time. I most likely would of gotten thrown or he would have ended up injured." I said.

"Okay. Well maybe we'll see her or him again." Addie said. I didn't say anything, I really hoped that I never saw that horse again. I was already worried about Fandango, since he galloped through the creek. I hope he didn't pick anything up. I also had a feeling that Ken wasn't going to be very happy if someone if trying to smuggle his horses.

* * *

**I actually like this chapter. Kind of unexpected.**


	17. Chapter 17

GEENA's POV

"You think they'll actually find something?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. She kind of felt bad about not going with, but considering what happen last time. The town freaks her out.

Jake pointed. "Why don't you ask them?" He asked. Geena looked in the direction that he was pointing. She saw Addie on Sapphire, while Kaela was leading her horse, Fandango. He looked like he was walking funny, but she was sure that it was her imagination.

"Something's wrong." She said, looking at Jake.

"Geena! Where's Ty." Addie asked, trotting Sapphire towards her.

"Last time I saw him he was in the barn. What's wrong?" She asked, looking towards Kaela. They were now out of the woods, and she could tell that Fandango was indeed injured. He had blood running down his left front leg and he was barely putting any weight on it. Addie just shook her head and rode Sapphire towards the barn.

"What happen?" Jake asked, looking at Kaela.

Kaela glanced up at him. "Fandango cut his leg on a sharp rock or something. It's pretty bad." She said, stroking the gelding's neck. The blood was very noticeable on his silver gray colt. "Hey one of you get me a rag and a bucket of warm water? Ty should know where the disinfection stuff is." She said, crouching low to the ground. She was trying to get a good look at the cut.

"I will." I said, jogging towards the barn. I nearly collided with Ty. "Sorry." I said. Ty seemed to barely notice, he just kind of gave my right arm a squeeze and then jogged towards Kaela. I'm guessing the horses here barely get injured.

"Geena?"

I turned around to find Addie unsaddling Sapphire. "Do you know where a bucket, and some clean rags are?" I asked. She pointed towards the tack room. I quickly thanked her and walked into the tack room, I found the rags easily. As for the bucket, well it was dirty so I had to clean that out. I quickly filled the bucket up with warm water and then rejoined Kaela and Ty.

"How'd this happen?" Ty asked.

Kaela glanced at me, and then took the bucket. "There was a horse and rider trespassing. I figured that he or she might be involved in smuggling the horses or something like that. I chased after the person, they had forced Fandango off the trail, he ended up going into the creek. I think he must of stumbled or hit his leg against a rock, but his adrenaline was running high. Addie pointed out that his left front leg was bleeding. I've walked him all the way back, he wasn't limping at first but by the time we got back, he was." She said.

"Smugglers?" I asked.

Ty glanced at me. "Their probably after the mustangs." He said. Kaela continued to clean the wound. "Do you think it'll heal?"

Kaela nodded. "We might have to get a vet out here and take a look, but the cut will heal. We'll have to clean it everyday." She said, standing up and stretched. Her back cracked a couple times.

"You want me to call the vet?"

Everyone looked towards the new voice. It was Julie. "Yeah." Kaela said, she ran a hand through her long hair. This couldn't be easy on her, from what I can tell she really cares for the horses here.

"Hey where's Uncle Ken? Kaela has something very important to tell him." Ty said. He was still crouching in front of Fandango's injured leg.

Julie held up a finger, letting him know to hang on for a minute or so. She was on her cell, most likely talking to the vet. "Thought Ken was helping some of his friends today." Kaela said, sitting down on the ground.

I glanced at Fandango. He seemed pretty relaxed at the moment, he wasn't putting much weight on his injured leg though. "Will he be okay?" I asked, I know some injuries to a horses legs could actually ruin it's career.

Ty nodded. "Yeah. He'll need a few weeks off, but before you know it that wound will heal." He said, standing up.

Julie rejoined our little group. "Jensen will be here in fifteen minutes." She said.

"Jensen?" Addie and I asked at the same time.

"He's the vet." She said.

Kaela sighed and pulled out her cell phone. "Do you know when Ken is suppose to be back? There's something I really need to tell him and I don't think this can wait." She said, standing up.

"We need to check the herd." Ty said. Kaela looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"What about Fandango?" Addie asked.

Kaela looked at Julie. "Can you stay with him until Jensen shows?" She asked. I could tell that she didn't really want to leave her horse, but she trusted Julie. She nodded. "Alright, lets take the truck."

Ty started towards the truck and climbed in on the driver's side. Addie climbed into the box of the truck. "Well guess we're all going." I said, looking at Julie. She smiled a little and nodded. "You used to this?"

"Yeah. This is a ranch after all." She said.

I looked towards the truck and then back at Julie. "I think I'll stay with you." I said, waving to Ty to go. He didn't wait around to see if I'd change my mind. Soon the truck was heading down the driveway.

"You didn't have to stay. Jensen will be here shortly, and most likely he won't be here for long." Julie said, leading Fandango towards the barn. The gelding put a little weight on his injured leg, but not very much. I felt bad for him, but accidents happen. It wasn't Kaela's fault that he was forced off the trail. Some people can be so ignorant.

* * *

**The ****canter** is a controlled, three-beat gait performed by a horse. It is a natural gait possessed by all horses, faster than most horses trot but slower than the gallop. Horses have four gaits; walk, trot, canter and gallop.  
A gelding is a castrated male horse


	18. Chapter 18

ADDIE's POV

I glanced over at Jake. "I kind of have a bad feeling about this." I said, running a hand through my hair. I know Ty and Kaela want to make sure that the entire herd was still there, but I couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Jake looked at me. "What do you think is gonna happen?" He asked. I shook my head, and tried to figure out where we were. I have only seen a small part of the land owned by the ranch. I noticed the creek that ran through the land, but it looked more like a small river now. I knocked on the back window, hoping Kaela or Ty will be able to tell me where we are.

Kaela glanced over her shoulder, and then moved a little unlocking the small window and sliding it open. "What's up?" she asked.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're on the west side, near the border of my uncle's land. The herd usually comes here." Ty said, glancing over his shoulder. I didn't realize that the horses were actually allowed to roam the land freely. Guess that explains why there's a gate at the end of the driveway, they must have everything fenced off to keep the animals in.

"I see Storm." She said, pointing towards a big bay horse. He must be the stallion, or whatever.

Ty stopped the truck and got out. "There should be at least twenty-five horses. That's what I counted last time I came out here." He said, walking towards the tall bay horse.

I jumped out of the bed of the truck and looked around. "Maybe we should stay in the truck." I said.

"Addie. We won't be able to get close to the mustangs if we're in the truck. They barely tolerate people." Kaela said, pointing at Storm. He was alert and watching us now. "Storm has charged Ken, even Ty. So before around him, if he thinks you're a threat he'll charge."

"I think I'll stay near the truck." Zach said.

I rolled my eyes. "Chicken." I said, following Kaela. I had my reasons for wanting to stay near the truck, but I also want to see the herd. I've never seen them up close. I spotted something on the ground and picked it up. "Hey Kaela." I said, handing her the picture that I found. She took the picture from my hand and studied it."It looks like you."

She nodded. "Yeah, expect it isn't. This is my great - great - great-grandmother. I don't know much about her, expect she disappeared about eighty, ninety year ago. She was, I think in her early twenties. She used to work on a ranch, and apparently she disappeared one morning." She said, handing it back to me. Glad to see that she wasn't bothered by the sudden discovery.

"Don't you find it strange?" I asked.

Both Ty and Kaela looked at me. "Fine what strange?" Ty asked.

I showed him the picture. "Did you drop this?" He asked, looking at Kaela. Okay so maybe I wasn't the only one who was being a tad bit paranoid.

Kaela took the picture from him. "No I didn't drop it. I don't even own a picture of my great-great-great grandmother." She said, continuing to walk towards the herd. I glanced at Ty, he was shaking his head and looking at Kaela's departing figure. I didn't think that I was being that paranoid, but I did find it fishy that there was a picture of her great-great-great grandmother at the ranch that Kaela works at, and it was in the most random spot. Someone or something knew she was coming this way.

"Hey maybe she knew that stallion...what's his name black fire." Zach said.

Kaela stopped walked and turned around to face us. "Really? Black Fire was killed long before my grandmother was even born. She wasn't a live during those times. I believe they had vehicles when she was alive, maybe they were just starting to invent them. I don't know, history was my worst subject." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Uhhh...Kaela?" Ty asked.

"What?" She asked.

"I find this a little fishy." Ty said.

I walked towards the edge of the small cliff, and saw below the herd of mustangs. Storm had rejoined his herd, but he was still alert and keeping an eye on us. I saw a couple of young foals prancing around, they were adorable. "Found the herd." I said. Kaela walked over and smiled. "I think all of them are still here." I said.

"Counted all twenty-five?" Ty asked.

I started counting again. I got distracted by the foals, they are just so cute. "Umm...I counted twenty." I said.

Kaela pointed towards a spot near the creek. "There's five more over there." She said, letting out a breath of air. That means all twenty-five horses were still here. Guess the smugglers didn't get to them...yet.

Ty crouched next to Kaela. "Wait. I hear something." He said, looking around.

"I hear something too...birds...horses...leaves blowing in the wind. We came to make sure that all twenty-five horses were still here, they are. So can we please go?" Zach asked. He was still by the truck.

"That is _not _what I hear." Ty said, glaring at him.

Kaela put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." She said, glancing at him. "What is it that you hear?"

"Someone's coming." Ty said, standing up. I got huge eyes. I was thinking please don't be the smugglers, please don't be the smugglers. We don't need anymore trouble then what we've had already. Kaela trying to chase down a trespasser; Fandango getting injured in the process. It'd be really bad if it was the smugglers and one of us ended up getting injured.

"What do you mean?" Zach and Jake asked at the same time.

Kaela was the only one crouching low to the ground. She seemed to be studying something. "I'd say that there's about four, maybe five people. I think it's the smugglers." She said, looking up at Ty. Living on a ranch has advantages, I guess. I never would have been able to guess that. Though I don't know if I'd want to, knowing that horse thieves might be coming and they could be dangerous.

"Time to go." Ty said.

"What!?" Kaela asked, standing up.

"Kaela, they could be armed. What do we have for protection. Nothing." Ty said.

"I am not going to stand here and allow them to steal these horses!"

I took a few steps back. I have never seen Kaela angry before, and I think I'd prefer to keep it that way. She was kind of scary. "I think Ty's right." I said.

"Then go. I will think of something. I am not letting them take the mustangs." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. I knew she had a soft spot for all the horses, but she seemed to have more of a soft spot for the mustangs. I wondered why that is.

Ty sighed. "I cannot leave you behind." He said.

"Either you help me, or you just go. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Kaela said.

"Kaela. Please."I said, I really didn't want to leave her behind.

Ty looked at me and then looked at Kaela. "Well?" He asked.

Kaela looked towards the mustangs. "No. I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna stand here and do nothing." She said, walking down the small path leading towards the horses. I watched her go and then looked at Ty. I could tell that he was conflicted.

"Guys? What do we do?" Zach asked.

Ty handed me the keys to the truck. "Get out of here. Let my uncle know where we are." He said, jogging after Kaela. I shook my head, part of me wanted to do what he told me to do but the other part wanted to stay and help them.

"Addie?" Jake asked.

I looked at him. "I don't know what to do." I said. Why can't decisions or answers come easy?

"I say we do what Ty told us to do. Their ranchers, they know how to handle this kind of stuff. We don't. Let's leave that to them." Zach said, opening the passenger door. I just nodded and started walking towards the truck.

"Where do you think your going?"

I spun around to find a guy standing a few feet away. He was holding on to the very horse that Kaela had chase after this morning. "Uh oh." I said, taking a few steps back. Where did he come from? Why did Ty after to leave our group, I'm pretty sure he's the only one who'd be able to take on this guy.

* * *

_**Alright gonna stop there...  
This chapter was longer then the others...i just started typing and couldn't stop. Things seem to be getting more interesting.**_


	19. Chapter 19

TY's POV

I ran after Kaela. "Hey! Kaela stop and think about this." I said, grabbing her right arm and stopping. Kaela spun around and glared at me, I knew she didn't want the horse thieves to get to the horses.

"Ty! Kaela!"

I glanced over my shoulder towards where Addie and the other two were. "Something's not right." I said, glancing at Kaela. She just shook her head, and tried to yank her arm out of my grip. "We should go see what is going on."

"You go. I have my own task." Kaela said.

"They're horses Kaela!" I said.

Kaela yanked her arm out of my grip. "That's not what they are to me! Ty, Mysterious came from this very herd! Storm is most likely his sire." She said, taking a few steps back. So that's why she cares so much, because her horse came from this very herd. I remember him when he was a colt, I know he came from this herd. I had helped round-up a small group of horses. I always hoped that one day I'll get to see the black colt again, and well he now belonged to Kaela.

I glanced over my shoulder again. "Ty!" I heard Addie say again.

"Just go already! They need your help more than I do." Kaela said, she took off running towards the woods. I wanted to follow her but I knew that she was right. I sighed and took off running in the opposite direction she was heading. I hope that she doesn't do anything stupid, Kaela has been known to jump in without thinking it all the way through.

"Addie!" I said, running up the hill.

Addie spun around, "Hey this guy claims to know you."

I frowned. "What are you doing here, Jason?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know why. Your uncle asked me to come here, I don't know why. I'm sorry about running away from your friend or whatever she is." He responded. I rolled my eyes. Jason is my half-brother, I just found out about him a few years ago. I've done my best to avoid him since he's always in some kind of trouble with someone. I'd imagine that he's in trouble again.

"Where's Kaela?" Addie asked.

"She's going to try to stop the smugglers," I glanced at Jason, "Is that why your here?"

"No." He responded.

I had a hard time believing that. "You better not be lying, because if I find out that you are. I will not be afraid to punch you in the face, like I did last time." I turned around and walked back down the path.

"Ty!" Addie yelled after me.

"Not now Addie. I need to find Kaela." I responded back to her. If my half-brother was here, then something bad is about to happen. I didn't want Kaela to be caught in the crossfire. She met Jason a few months back, she said that he wouldn't stop hitting on her. I guess he's worse than Ben, who doesn't seem that bad. Most of the time.

"Well I'm coming with you then. Jake knows how to drive, if you want they can head back to the house." She said, following me.

"Uhh..Addie...I don't think..." Zach started to say, looking at Jason.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'll be alone." She had interrupted him.

I threw the keys at Jake, he caught them easily. "Tell my uncle where we'll be. I know he's probably worried by now, if he's back." I said, running a hand through my shaggy hair. I continued to walk down the path, the mustangs seemed to be at ease. None of them were on high alert yet, well Storm was but that is because he's the stallion. Always on the look out for danger. The old boy didn't seem to find us a threat, if he did, he'd be charging us by now.

UNKNOWN POV

I watched her as she walked through the woods, she seemed to be looking for someone or something. Knowing her, she's probably looking for the so-called smugglers. The only horse from that herd that'd be worth stealing is Storm, and I'm not interested him. I'm interested in Mysterious, I've heard rumors about him. I knew that the only person that Mysterious trusts, so if I were to steal that horse. I might have to do something about Kaela. I haven't decided what though.

Kaela looked in my direction but I doubt she seen me. I've very well hidden. She ran a hand through her long hair and turned around, walking back towards the meadow. I smirked. She'll never know what hit her.

KAELA's POV

I glanced at the woods and couldn't find any kind of threat. Maybe I was over reacting, but my gut was telling me that I wasn't alone. I heard a twig snap in the distance and quickly looked in that direction. Nothing. Strange. I decided that it was nothing and walked out of the woods, I figured that Ty was probably still waiting for me.

"Kaela!"

Just as I figured. I walked towards the exit of the woods. I glanced to my left and saw Ty standing a few feet away. Addie was with him. "I thought I told you to leave."

"You should know by now that I won't listen." Ty said, looking relieved.

I smiled a little. "Wish you weren't so stubborn." I said, walking towards him. I heard a twig snap again, I spun around and scanned the area. Again nothing. "Come on, let's get out of here. I feel like someone is watching me."

Addie looked around. "We're out here by ourselves." She said.

I started walking up the path. "I can't really explain it. So what were you screaming about?" I asked, glancing at Addie. I remembered how she was yelling for Ty before I took off again. I knew that it was stupid of me, but I was worried about the mustangs. I'm always worried about them.

Addie glanced at Ty, and then looked back at me. "Turns out that guy you chased down earlier was Ty's half-brother." She responded to my question.

"Jason?"

Ty nodded. "Yep." He said.

I snapped Ty hard on the arm. "You know how I feel about that _creep._"

Ty glared at me and rubbed the spot that I slapped. "Umm...Ow. According to Jason my uncle asked him to come here, I don't know why. I plan to get some answers once we get back to the ranch." He said.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes, and I felt the corners of my mouth move up into a small smile. "Well whatever the case is, lets get back to the ranch. I'm freaking hungry." It had to be almost six, which means that the horses are getting a late supper. Like Moi. Though I'm used to late suppers, since the horses always come first in my book.

* * *

_**May not be the best chapter. But it had some action in it.  
Hmm...Wonder what is gonna happen next. **_


	20. Chapter 20

ADDIE's POV

I had a feeling that something was off. I really can't explain it but I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I hope that I was wrong. "Hey Ty, how much do you know about your brother?"

He glanced at me. "Not much. I've always thought that I was an only child, until a few years ago. Turns out that my dad had an affair on my mom." He ran a hand through his brown shaggy hair. I just nodded, I wish he knew more about his half-brother. They kind of look-alike, so I don't know how I didn't recognize that earlier. They both had hazel eyes and narrow faces, but Ty was taller.

"Is he dangerous?" Jake asked.

Kaela crossed her arms over her chest. "Not really. He kind of creeps me out. That last time I met him he was always watching me, and that creeped me out a lot. Whenever I'd go, he was bound to follow. I ended up telling Ty, and after that Jason disappeared."

I shuttered a little. "That does sound creepy."

Ty smiled a little. "You have no idea." He walked towards the barn, guess he really didn't want to talk about his brother.

Kaela looked at me. "Ty and Jason don't get along. At all." She said, following Ty. I know that Ben and I get into arguments all the time, but we do get a long. I would hate if we didn't, it'd be strange. I know not all siblings don't get along, in fact I know that some won't talk for years. I couldn't help but wonder why they don't get along. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to get an answer from Ty or Kaela, so I decided to ask Jason himself. This outta be interesting.

"Where you going?" Jake asked.

"Going to find Jason. Want to come along?" I asked.

Jake shrugged. "Sure." I smiled and started walking towards the ranch house, since I figured that's where he'd be. "I think he's over there." Jake pointed towards Mysterious's paddock. He seemed to be very interested in the young stallion, and I wondered why.

"Jason?" I asked, walking towards the paddock.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Looking at this horse, have you ever seen since a beautiful animal?" Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I frowned and then nodded in agreement. Mysterious is a beautiful horse, but he only allows one person near him.

"Hey I need to ask you something and Mysterious won't allow anyone but Kaela near him." I said, running a hand through my hair. The other day I saw Mysterious rearing up while being led by Ty. The stallion actually ended up yanking the lead rope out of his hand and bolted back towards the barn. I think Kaela was doing something, that's why she didn't lead him out.

"Sure."

"What happen between you and Ty?" I asked.

Jason sighed. "Maybe you should ask him. According to him, my side of the story is a lot different from his. Not that I care." He said, glancing at me. I looked at Jake and shook my head, this was completely worthless. Guess I wasn't going to get any answers, which sucked. If I were to question Ty, he'd get annoyed and Kaela would tell me to stop being so nosey. It's only been a few weeks since we came here for the summer but I think I know them pretty well. One thing that I've really noticed is that Ty and Kaela will come to each others defenses if they don't want to talk about something, guess their really loyal friends. At I least I think they are.

KAELA's POV

I leaned against the door frame of the barn and watched as Addie tried to make conversation with Jason. "You know it might be a good idea to tell her why you don't get along with Jason." I ran a hand through my hair, and glanced at Ty.

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

I sighed. "What is your problem with him?" I wasn't being nosey, just curious. Ty usually tells me everything, but guess there's somethings that he'd prefer to keep to himself.

Ty ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "You know what happen, you were there." He said.

I frowned. I remember complaining to Ty about Jason because he was creeping me out, I doubt that'd be enough for Ty to have a problem with him. I glanced back towards the paddock. "Why is your brother so interested in Mysterious?"

"I don't know and he's not my _brother_."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Yes he is. You need to accept that your father had an affair on your mother," I thought about what Ty had said. I can't believe I've never thought of this before, "Wait, did he ever show you proof that he's your half-brother?" I kind of hoped that he did, because if he didn't then that'd mean we're allowing a stranger wander freely. None of us really know what Jason's background is, for all we know he could be a criminal now.

"No but he claims that he has proof."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell him that you want to see the proof." I got an eerie feeling that we were being watched, it was the exact feeling that I felt an hour ago when I was walking through the woods.

"What's wrong?" He must have known something was up from my face.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm going to bring Mysterious in and then we can head in." I said, walking towards the stallion's paddock. I didn't notice my horse in the paddock. "Mysterious?" I whistled, and looked around. This was unlike him, he's usually standing near the gait when it's feeding time. I heard a weak nicker, and that's when I spotted my horse. I walked towards him, and noticed that he was kneeling which I found odd. "Hey boy." I stroked his neck, and felt something. I pulled it out of his neck and saw that it was a tranquilizer I looked around, and then was about to yell for Ty when I felt something hit the back of my head and then blackness.

TY's POV

I finished up my chores and glanced at my cell phone, it's been like twenty minutes since Kaela has gone to go bring Mysterious in. What was taking her so long? It usually takes her a few minutes because Mysterious is always waiting for her. "Kaela?" I asked, walking towards the paddock. I knew that something was wrong right away. The gait was wide open. Mysterious and Kaela were no where in sight. "Kaela!" I yelled this time, where could she have gone.

I crouched low to the ground, trying to figure out what happen. "Yo! Ty! Kaela! Supper's done, we're waiting on you two."

I looked up to find Addie walking towards the barn. "Over here." I said, she glanced around wondering where that came from. "By the stallion paddock."

"Hey what's keeping you two?" She asked, walking towards us.

"There's a slight problem."

Addie frowned a little. "And that is?"

"Mysterious and Kaela seem to be missing."


	21. Chapter 21

KAELA's POV

I coughed and looked around. I could tell that I was no longer at the ranch, I had no clue where I was. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and saw that I had no bars. I stood up and collided with a large solid object. "Mysterious!" A wave of relief washed over me knowing that my stallion seemed fine. Mysterious nickered and gave me a gentle push. I glanced around and saw that we were in a horse trailer. Why are we in a horse trailer? What happen?

The last thing I remember before blacking out was seeing my stallion kneeling with a dart in his neck. "Hello?" I said, I could hear people talking but it sounded like they were outside the trailer and choosing to ignore me.

"HELLO!?" I tried again.

The back of the trailer opened. "She's awake. Finally." I took a step forward, protecting my horse. "Lead the horse off the trailer." The guy threw a lead rope at me, and smirked. I glanced at Mysterious and then back at the opening. We could make an escape now, but I'm not strong enough to lift myself on to Mysterious's back. I sighed and clipped the lead rope on to Mysterious's halter.

"Wish I knew where we are." I said, stroking him behind the ear.

"Today!" I sighed and led Mysterious off the trailer. I saw that we were at an old abandoned barn. "In there." I glared at him, and didn't move right away so the guy shoved me, which Mysterious didn't like because he reared up at the guy.

"What are you doing this?" I asked.

"A lot of people seem interested in your horse. Words getting around that he's has Black Fire in his blood lines. Which makes him a valuable horse." That's why they horse-napped Mysterious? Guess I'm just along for the ride since no one else can handle the 'black stallion.'

"There's no proof!" I said, keeping a tight hold on Mysterious's lead rope.

"Don't matter at this point. Now get in there!" He shoved me again. I walked Mysterious in to the barn and saw that there was about ten other horses, my guess is that they've all been horse-napped. I could tell none of the horses were happy, the barn could barely fit the ten horses. That made my blood boil, what made it boil even more is knowing that Mysterious was getting stuck in the same situation. I really hated this. I was hoping that Ty has discovered that I was missing by now.

GEENA's POV

"Where is he?"

Everyone looked in the direction of the mud room. "Where's who?" I asked. I noticed that Addie had followed Ty into the dining room, then remember that she went to go get Ty and Kaela. "Where's Kaela?"

"Where's Jason?"

I found that an odd question. "Jason?" Ken asked.

"Yeah my 'half' brother. He said that you invited him to stay here for a while." Ty said, glaring at his uncle. I looked around and noticed that Julie looked a little scared. I didn't even know that Ty had a brother. "Kaela's gone and so is Mysterious."

"What...do...you...mean?" Julie asked, slowly.

"Ty thinks that someone kidnapped Kaela and stole Mysterious." Addie said. Well this was turning in to an interesting vacation. Everyone knows that the only person Mysterious would allow near him is Kaela. I was beginning to think that this was a joke and Kaela would walk in at any second laughing at our expressions.

"You think this Jason did it?" Ben asked.

Addie nodded. "Ty tell us what happen." Julie said, walking over to her nephew.

"I was finishing up with the chores while Kaela went to go get Mysterious. It took me about twenty minutes to finish up, by then Kaela would be almost done with Mysterious. The thing is; she never came back in to the barn. I went to go get her thinking that Mysterious was giving her a hard time again, but imagine my surprise when I found the paddock empty and the gate wide open."

"This is a joke right?" I asked.

Addie shook her head. "I wish it was, but no. Kaela and Mysterious are missing."

"I'm calling the police." Julie said, walking into the kitchen.

Ken nodded. "Good idea. Come on Ty, we're going to see if we can find any clues." He got up, and walked towards the mud room.

"Your believing this? Come on it has to be a joke. Who's Jason? Some made up person?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Jason's a real person, Geena. Zach and I met him earlier, so did Addie." Jake said, running a hand through his hair. I glanced at him and then looked at Zach. Ben was the only one who didn't look convinced, like me.

I got up. "I'm coming with you two. I want to see the proof that Kaela is really 'missing'." I said, walking out of the house. The stallion paddock was very noticeable from the house, it was the only empty pasture.

KEN's POV

I followed my nephew out of the house and towards the stallion paddock. "So your sure that Mysterious is missing?"

Ty turned on a flash light and nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. That horse would never go anywhere unless Kaela is with him. Never seen a pair like those two." He responded, glancing at the ground. I nodded in agreement, I've never seen anything like that either and I've been around horses my entire life. I started looking around for clues.

"I think your wasting your time." Geena said, she was sitting on the fence watching us.

"Why'd you come if you're not going to help?" Ty asked. He seemed a little annoyed, which doesn't happen very often.

Geena sighed and then jumped down, she started helping us look for clues. "Ty." I said, waving him over. "It looks like Mysterious was down on his knees or something." I said. Ty glanced around and then picked something up. "What's that?"

"A tranquilizer."

"That's not funny." Geena said.

"Of course not. None of this is." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Mysterious was horse-napped, and most likely Kaela was either taken or dropped off in the middle of nowhere. I'm thinking that she was kidnapped since she's the only one who can handle Mysterious. "Why would they steal Mysterious? He's just a mustang."

Ty shook his head. "I think it's because he's got Black Fire in his blood lines. He looks exactly like him, according to Addie. Word might have gotten out about Mysterious."

"What does that mean?" Geena asked.

"It means that if we don't start acting soon, Mysterious and Kaela will be long gone soon. My guess is wherever Mysterious goes, so does Kaela." I said. I didn't have a clue as to where we should start looking.


	22. Chapter 22

KAELA's POV

I stroked Mysterious's face. "We'll got out here. I don't know how, but we will." I whispered to my stallion. He just threw his head, as if agreeing. I smiled a little, despite being in this miserable place. I wonder if Ty and the others even noticed if I was missing yet.

"Better not be trying anything."

I turned around, only to come face to face with someone who I thought could be trusted. "Jason? You're in on this?" I was beyond surprised. Ty was right about not to trusting his half-brother.

"This is my plan." He grabbed my upper left arm and squeezed.

I tried not to grimace at the pain, but I couldn't. "Why?"

He pushed me. I ended up hitting Mysterious and then fell to the ground. "Ty was right. He's the only one who saw right through you." I said, looking up at Jason. He went to take a step closer but Mysterious ended up biting him. I was thankful that Mysterious is a one person horse, because it's times like this when it comes handy.

"Stupid Horse. I honestly hope he gets sent to a horse slaughter." Jason said, walking out of the barn.

I glanced up at Mysterious. "I won't let that happen." Mysterious gently bumped me with his nose and then snorted really loud. I hope no one else was in the barn, it was kind of dark. "Hello?"

"So I'm not the only one here now."

I stood up and looked around. "Excuse me?"

A dark shadow emerged. "These guys stole my horse too. They don't know I'm here, I followed them." I recognized the person from somewhere, but I can't remember where. "Your Kaela. You work at the Davis Ranch."

"How do you know me?"

"I'm Stevie. I used to hang out with Ty."

That's why she looked familiar. "Right. You didn't like me." I said. Stevie smiled a little and then walked over towards a light gray quarter horse. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Not yet. I've been buying my time. I know they plan to move the horses in the next few days, so I gotta hurry. Do you have anything in mind?" She looked at me.

I was about to shake my head but then an idea came to me. If Ty and the others noticed that I was missing, they'll most likely be looking for me. Maybe Stevie can find a way to get a hold of them. "Do you know where we are?" I was keeping my fingers crossed, hoping that we're somewhere near the ranch.

"Umm...not really. Why what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that you could figure out someway to let Ty know where we are. I can't leave Mysterious, and Jason will know if I'm gone. I was kind of kidnapped."

"Because you're the only one who can handle Mysterious. If anyone else were to try, he'd become a very dangerous horse. A lot of people know about Mysterious. Do you have a cell phone or something?"

I pulled out my cell phone. "Yeah. I'm surprised they didn't take it."

Stevie took my phone. "You have no bars. I don't know if you'll any single out here." She handed it back to me. I sighed and wrapped an arm around Mysterious's neck, giving him a hug. "Wait. I think I know where we are." I walked over by her.

"Well?"

"I swore I saw this barn a few times when I went riding with Ty. If I remember correctly, it's about thirty minutes by horse back," she paused for a few seconds. If it was thirty minutes by horse, then it's faster by car, "it's like forty-five minutes by car. The road that leads to this barn is hidden, years of neglect I guess."

I didn't say anything at first. "So...then you'll have...to travel by foot." I said, slowly.

Stevie nodded in agreement. "Keep an eye on Nightwind for me. I hope I'm right about this, if not, well I'll end up getting lost." She said, leaving the barn. Now it was just me and ten horses, that were all looking hungry and thirsty. These poor animals, none of them deserved this. They needed food and water. It was making my blood boil.

ADDIE's POV

"You should get some sleep." I glanced at Ty, he looked exhausted.

Ty rubbed his eyes. "I can't. Not until we find Kaela." He said, running a hand through his dark brown shaggy hair. The police have shown up about two hours ago and were still talking to Ken and Julie. I honestly don't know what they could be talking about, if it were up to me I'd be searching for Kaela and her horse already. I know police say that the person has to be missing for forty-eight hours, but this was different.

"Ty. Your useless to us, unless you get some sleep. We don't need you falling over." I pushed him towards the couch. He probably would have be able to shrug me off, if he wasn't so tired. I bit my nail, thinking about the last ten hours. "Do you think we'll find her?" I sat down on the coffee table and looked at Ty.

"I don't know."

I sighed and nodded. "I'll wake you up in a couple of hours." I walked out of the living room, and found my friends in the dining room. "What are you all doing?"

"Why aren't the police doing anything?" Ben asked.

"They are. I think their getting ready to start the search or whatever." Geena said, running a hand through her hair. I sat down next to Jake, and rubbed my eyes. This felt like a terrible dream.

"I don't get it. Why take Mysterious? There's no proof that he's got Black Fire in his blood lines." I said.

"Actually there is."

I glanced up to find Ken walking into the dining room, an officer followed him. "What do you mean?" I asked, extremely curious.

The officer glanced at Ken before answering. "There is probably about a total of ten horses that we know of that have Black Fire in their blood lines, Mysterious Darkness is one of them. These horses that have black fire in their blood lines have all gone missing; we've been getting reports about stolen horses for the past few days. This is the first case we've got that involved the owner of the horse."

Addie looked at her friends and then looked back at Ken and the officer. "What are they going to do?"

Ken shook his head. "Probably take the horses to a few states over and then auction them off." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. This was huge, I don't get how he can be so calm. I'm freaking out inside. "We'll find them before that happens. Hopefully." He sounded a little unsure. I bit my lip to keep myself from completely freaking out now.

"We'll find them." The officer said, leaving the dining room.

I watched him leave and then looked at Ken. "What if they don't?"

"Gotta be positive Addie. No negative thinking allowed." My older brother said. I glanced at him and gave him a slight nod. I hoped that we'll be able to catch the thieves. I also hope that Kaela is okay, though knowing her she's more worried about her horse.


	23. Chapter 23

TY's POV

I leaned against the paddock fence, and found it extremely weird that the jet black stallion was not in his paddock. It seems like it's been a week since Kaela and her beloved horse have gone missing, but it's only been a day. "Do you think we'll find her?" I asked, looking over at Addie. She's been very supportive, doing her best to help when she can. I wish she'd stay out of it though, this really isn't her problem.

Addie crossed her arms over her chest. "I hope so. I doubt we have a lot of time though, the kidnappers aren't going to stick around for long." She said. Her eyes flicked towards the paddock, and then looked away. So I wasn't the only one who found it strange. "Ty, I think we should take matters into our own hands. Ken said that the police are doing everything they can, but their not looking hard enough. The clock is ticking."

I nodded in agreement. "I realize that, but I don't know where to start."

"Maybe I can help."

I glanced at Addie, but she shook her head and then pointed to my left. "Stevie." I'm shocked, I haven't seen Stevie for a few months now. I figured that she decided that she didn't want to hang out with me anymore. I'm guessing it had something to do with Kaela, those two never got a long. I don't know why. "What are you doing here?"

"I know where Kaela is."

I glanced at Addie. "How?" She asked. I was about to ask that, but she beat me to it.

"My horse was also taken. I followed the thieves. A few days later Kaela and her precious stallion show up. She's with the horses, while I came to find you." Stevie said, leaning against the paddock fence.

"Come inside and you can tell us everything." I said.

Stevie shook her head. "We need to go now. The thieves are planning to leave in a day or so. Their not sticking around for long. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to allow them to take those horses."

I glanced at Addie. "Stevie, we want to find Kaela but we're going to need help. I'm sure their dangerous, and I don't have the experience to take them on. We're going to need the police."

Stevie crossed her arms over her chest. "I remember in high school when you were getting into fights every other day. I'm sure you can handle those thugs, your brother is one of them. He was pushing Kaela around. I don't know what else he's capable of, but I know Kaela can't take him on. She's tough, but that can only go so far."

I knew she had a point. "That was high school, I got expelled for fighting in school."

Stevie ran a hand through her hair. "Come on Ty. It's Kaela, we're talking about here. I know you care for her, a lot." She glanced away for a few seconds, and then looked back at me. Her eyes met mine, and I could tell that she was really worried. I sighed and then looked at Addie, I didn't really have a choice anymore.

"Okay. Tell me where she is."

"Ty, you can't go alone. You could get hurt." Addie said, grabbing my arm.

I paused for a few seconds and then nodded. "I'm well aware of the risks, Addie. This is Kaela we're talking about, I know she'd do the same thing if I was in her position." I walked towards the barn, deciding to ride Tumbleweed. He was the second fastest horse at the ranch, even though he technically belonged to Kaela.

"I'm coming with you."

"No Stevie."

"Ty, Mysterious isn't the only horse that's been stolen. Nine others were also, including Nightwind. I want to help, please!" I knew she was right, plus she knew where they were keeping the horses.

I nodded. "Alright." I knew I should tell my uncle, but I wasn't thinking properly. I wasn't trying to be a hero, I just wanted to get Kaela back. "Addie, can you do me a favor?"

Addie didn't look very happy, but she nodded. "Sure."

"Tell my uncle. I have my cell phone on me, and I promise to call as soon as I get to the spot. Tell my uncle to get a hold of the police." I said quietly. Addie eyes darted towards Stevie and then back at me.

"Okay. Please be careful."

I nodded. "I promise." I quickly saddled up Tumbleweed, and then glanced over at Stevie. She was aboard a horse called Enchantment. "You ready?" I pulled myself up on to Tumbleweed's back, and tapped his sides. The tall gelding pranced beneath me, and then broke in to a smooth canter. I looked over my shoulder to find Addie standing in the barn door, still looking unhappy. I couldn't blame her, I would be to if I were in her shoes.

ADDIE's POV

"Hey Jake, have you seen Ken?"

Jake glanced at me, and then shook his head. "Nope. Everything okay?"

I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head. "No, a friend of Ty's showed up claiming that she knew where Kaela is. I got a bad vibe from her, but he trusts her and I trust him."

"And why do you need Ken?"

"To tell him what is going on, and so he can call the police." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I was starting to wonder where Geena, Zach and Ben were. "Do you know where he is?"

"Ken is with the police, you can call him but I don't know if he'll answer."

I sat down on the ground, and put my face in my hands. "Why now? Why couldn't Ty just wait." I was talking to myself, almost forgetting that Jake was sitting next to me.

"What do you mean you got a bad vibe from Ty's friend?" Jake asked.

I shrugged. "I can't really explain it, but I'm getting the impression that she wasn't being a hundred percent honest with her friend. I wanted to go with him, but I knew that he wouldn't allow that."

"Tell Julie to call Ken." Jake said.

I nodded. "She is the house?" He nodded in response. I walked in to the house, and looked around. "Julie?"

"Kitchen." I walked into the kitchen and saw Julie looking out the window. "It's weird not seeing Mysterious in the stallion paddock. I really hope the police will be able to find him and Kaela."

"Speaking of which, I need to get a hold of Ken. Ty's friend showed up, claiming that she knew where Kaela is." I said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Where's Ty?"

Now I really felt uncomfortable, so it took me a few seconds before I answered. "Umm...He went with Stevie, she talked him in to rescuing Kaela. He told me that I need to call Ken, and have him tell the police. Jake said that Ken is with the police, and I don't have his number."

Julie sighed. "That's Ty, always jumping in without thinking. Alright I'll give Ken a call and let him know, in the meantime I want you to try to get a hold of Ty. This is a police matter."

"He said that he'll call when he gets to the spot."

"They could be dangerous, Ty could get seriously hurt if he's spotted." I could tell that she's worried.

I nodded. "I know that. Hey have you seen Geena or Zach?"

"No why?"

I just shrugged. "I haven't seen them since this morning, and I'm starting to worry." They wouldn't go looking for Kaela by themselves, would they? I hope that they wouldn't because that would be extremely stupid of them. It's one thing for Ty to go off by himself since he knows the land, my friends don't and could easily get themselves lost.

"They said something about looking more into the history of the stallion, Black Fire. So they might have gone to the ghost town, since you found out the truth behind what happen. I don't know what their hoping to find, but I'm sure you'll be able to catch up. I'll let you know what is all going on. You shouldn't have to worry about all of this, enjoy your vacation." Julie said, forcing a smile. I doubt I'll be able to have any fun knowing that Kaela is still missing.


	24. Haitus annoucement

Hey Y'all...  
So summer is basically here...which means for me, babysitting my two nieces during the day. I don't know when I'll be able to update my stories, I'm hoping at the end of July. I'm going to be moving at the end of july, so it might be sometime in august when I finally update. I might find some time in-between now and the end of july to update, but from the looks of it that's not going to happen. I'm not going to give up on them, but they will be on hiatus for a little while.  
Sry Y'all...  
Wish it didn't come to this, I've tried putting this off for as long as I could, hoping that I'll find the time...Hasn't happened :(


End file.
